The Turns Life Takes
by YH
Summary: The death of a Harmony resident sends the lives of the remaining residents into a tailspin.
1. Chapter 1

"Clear!"

The still body jumped on the table, but it was still flatlined.

"Again. Clear!"

The body again jerked, yet the line remained flat.

"Calling it. 11:50 PM."

Quickly, quietly, and efficiently the nurses worked to restore order in the cubicle.

The doctor gently removed the incubation tube from the deceased's mouth and the IV the paramedics had placed in the arm.

The nurses finished, left. The room was frightfully motionless and calm as the noise of the ER permeated around them.

Dr. Eve Russell brushed the hair out of Tabitha Lenox's face that had been amazingly unmarred in the horrific car accident that had taken her life.

She could easily imagine Tabitha and Timmy together again now, laughing and sipping MarTimmies.

Poor Kay, Maria and of course, Endora. Motherless at such a young age, her father not in the picture, what was to become of this little girl?

While Kay had matured and come into her own as a mother to Maria, Eve didn't think she could handle rearing two infant girls on her own. Tabitha's only family had been Timmy and vice versa, and now they were both gone.

Taking Tabitha's cold hand into her own warm one, Eve made a vow to Tabitha. "I promise to help Endora in anyway I can from now until the day I die."

Eve then leaned over and kissed Tabitha's cheek. "That's for Endora."

She moved up and kissed her forehead two times. "And those are for Kay and Maria."

She gently laid the still hand down and with much tenderness; slowly she raised the sheet over the face of Tabitha Lenox.

Giving Tabitha one final touch, Eve left the dead behind and took on the task of informing the living.


	2. Chapter 2

As she pulled into Tabitha's driveway and parked, she wondered why this patient was affecting her so much. It wasn't as if she had been friends with Tabitha. If anything, they had been acquaintances, neighbors, at best.

Eve, like the rest of the neighborhood, had always found Tabitha to be quite strange. An odd, eclectic, aging British woman who carried around and talked to a life-size doll. Although if she were truthful, on more than one occasion, she thought she had seen the doll move and talk back to Tabitha. And it hadn't escaped her notice that the doll disappeared when Timmy came on the scene and that there was a striking resemblance between the two. Or that the doll was never seen again after Timmy's tragic death.

Maybe she felt such compassion because Endora was motherless as she was once and still was childless. Forever Endora would ache to feel her mother's arms around her one last time. And forever she would ache to hold her precious baby boy again.

She got out the car and walked to the front porch of 1313 Mockingbird Lane, the secret name that the neighborhood had given the house. The house had always given off a weird, even creepy vibe, but the kids loved it especially during Halloween. Tabitha would go all out. Sadly, that wouldn't be the case this year, Eve thought as she rang the doorbell for the second time. Finally, a sleepy and disheveled Kay answered the door.

"Dr. Russell, what are you doing here?" Kay asked as she stepped aside to let Eve into the house.

Looking around the living room, Eve saw a comforter strewn across the sofa and baby paraphernalia in all the other remaining seating areas. Moving quickly, Kay moved the comforter.

"Sorry, Dr. Russell. I haven't had a chance to straighten up yet. I must have fallen asleep waiting for Tabitha to come home. She's usually never out this late," Kay commented.

Eve took a seat on the sofa and patted the space next to her. "Kay, come sit next to me."

"What is it? What's wrong?" Kay asked worried, reluctantly sitting next to Eve. "Is it Dad?"

"No, it isn't your dad or your mom or Jessica or Simone," Eve reassured her. She took the teen's hands and held them, aware that just over an hour ago she had done the same to Tabitha's hand. "Tonight there was a horrible pile up on the highway." Eve paused.

"And?"

"Tabitha was involved- -"

Kay stared into the brown eyes that had always been there for her and always told her the truth. And the truth was clear to see. Tabitha hadn't made it. Before she knew it, tears were streaming down her face. "Auntie Evie," she cried as she crawled into Eve's lap.

Eve hadn't heard that name in ages. She held, rocked, and crooned to the young adult woman as she used to do all those years ago when Kay was a little girl. "Oh, Kathleen," Eve whispered.

Time had no meaning as she comforted the woman she considered a third daughter. She promised to be a better, more involved aunt to Kay. She couldn't believe she had let their relationship fall to the wayside. She would not allow that to happen again. Regardless of what was going on in her life, Kay needed to know she had always had time for her. Moving the hair out of Kay's face, Eve planted tiny, soft kisses on her forehead.

"Auntie, what am I going to do without her?" Kay cried.

Ah, Eve thought, there was her sometimes self-centered Kathleen rearing her head. "You'll be the strong young woman Tabitha knew you were. And you'll make her proud."

"What about Dora? Her mom is dead. What's going to happen to her?"

"I'm sure Tabitha had a will detailing where she wanted Endora to go just like your parents had for you, Noah, and Jessica and Mr. Russell and I had for Whit and Simone," Eve informed her.

Kay nodded.

"But let's not worry about that now. Do you know if Tabitha had a lawyer?"

Kay nodded. "He's an old guy in London. His number is in her phone book," she said walking over to Tabitha's desk and finding the book. Mr. William Giles." She handed the book to Eve.

Eve glanced at her watch. "It's morning over there now, I'll call him."

Kay busied herself while Eve made the call and talked to the lawyer. Ten minutes later, Eve lowered the phone back into its cradle.

"What did he say?" Kay inquired anxiously.

"Tabitha did indeed have a will and all of her funeral plans made. She wanted a simple service at the cemetery and to be buried next to Timmy. But Tabitha did say that if you wanted to add anything you could."

"Good, good," Kay said nodding absentmindedly.

"Mr. Giles is leaving on the next flight out of London and he'll contact us once he arrives. The services will be the day after tomorrow with the reading of the will following."

Again Kay nodded.

"Kathleen," Eve said in her best mother's voice.

Kay looked up.

"Go get in bed and I'll sleep down here if you need me."

"You don't have- -"

"Kathleen Elizabeth Bennett, march yourself up those stairs and get some sleep. You have some trying days ahead and you need all the strength you can get," Eve stated.

Slowly Kay made her way up the stairs. She paused mid-way. "If you need- -"

"I'll be fine, Kathleen," Eve reassured.

At the top of the stairs, Kay paused again. "Auntie Evie will you stay with me until I fall asleep?" she asked in a voice barely audible.

Eve knew that was code for will you sleep with me or can I sleep with you. As a child, Kay would never ask to sleep with her and TC after a nightmare or when she was scared. She would always ask if she could just lay with them until she fell asleep. Sometimes Kathleen Bennett had too much pride to ask for the simple things she needed. Some things never changed.

Eve ran up the stairs, embraced Kay, and walked to Kay's room. After settling Kay in the bed, Eve stripped down to her slip and climbed in. She closed her eyes and let the day wash over her. Suddenly she felt Kay shaking; she pulled the girl into her arms and rocked her. She sang to Kay the song she had sung to her baby on their first and last day together. As she sang and soothed Kay, she wished she had had someone to console her on that day so long ago.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ashes to ashes, dust to dust, may Tabitha Lenox, rest in peace," the owner of Summers and Harris Funeral Home concluded.

With Maria in one arm and the other hand holding Endora's, Kay walked up to the casket and placed three red roses on Tabitha's casket as it was being lowered into its final resting place. Kay and Endora stared down at the casket until all movement stopped, then they turned and greeted the few who had attended the services.

Eve looked around. There were less than twenty people in attendance and they were mostly people here for Kay. Grace, Sam, Jessica, Simone, Reese, TC, John, Whitney, Chad, Fox, Theresa, Pilar, and Miguel were all in attendance. Besides Kay, Charity might have been the only other person to spend time with Tabitha.

A few people from the neighborhood, had out of neighbor courtesy, attended also. And all during the abbreviated services, she had felt like there were others watching. When she turned her head to look beyond the sparse crowds, she thought she had caught a glimpse of a shadow or person ducking behind a tree. Maybe she was seeing things or maybe not. Who knew? With Tabitha involved anything was possible.

Picking up a handful of dirt, she gently let it slide out of her hand onto the coffin. Whispering she said, "I won't forget the promise I made to you."

Before she could think to say more, TC touched her.

"Baby, it's time to go," TC informed her.

She nodded and followed him to the car.

* * *

Thirty minutes later and much badgering from TC, Eve slipped inside Tabitha's house. Apologizing for being late, Eve quickly sat on the sofa next to Kay. Eve reached for Kay's hand and Kay smiled as she felt their hands clasp.

Mr. Giles looked down in his nose at them. "We're waiting for one more person, then I'll begin."

Eve was surprised to see Miguel and Charity present, but she was equally shocked that she was asked to come to the reading of the will. There was no way Tabitha knew she would be the doctor that would one day try desperately to save her life and fail.

After a swift knock, the front door opened and in walked none other than Julian Crane. Eve was stunned, flabbergasted. He was definitely the last person in the world she expected to see here. He nodded his greetings to everyone in the room and leaned against the wall.

Kay looked at her in complete astonishment. She patted Kay's hand for reassurance and then turned to the lawyer.

"First, I will read the will of Timmy Lenox. Mr. Lenox wrote a letter. 'Dear Charity, I sit here in the waiting room, hoping you'll pull through. I have a feeling you will, but a strange feeling has been with me for the past few weeks. I don't know what it is, but I figured I should put all my affairs in order. Charity when you get better and I know you will, I want you to go to school. You and Miguel both should take this second chance at life and love and live it to the fullest. So I've set up a trust fund for you and Miguel to go to school and become the people you want to be. Charity, you're also free to take any of my things, after Tabby, of course. I wish you all the best, Charity. I really hope you and Miguel are happy. Love, Timmy.' So reads the last will and testament of Timmy Lenox," Mr. Giles concluded.

Charity and Miguel were speechless.

"Oh my! Oh, Timmy, I was never expecting this. I don't know, what to say," Charity said, looking to Miguel for help.

"Thanks," he said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Yes, thanks," Charity concurred.

Feeling Kay's grip tightened, Eve faced Kay and silently communicated to Kay to stay calm and mature. Kay nodded.

"Miss Standish, the boxes containing Mr. Lenox's remaining possessions will be waiting for you at your house now. Miss Standish, if you, and Mr. Lopez-Fitzgerald would please come sign these documents, the trust fund will be transferred over to you."

Miguel and Charity walked to the desk where Mr. Giles was sitting and signed at the x.

"Thank you for coming," Mr. Giles said curtly, "you may now leave."

Miguel and Charity mumbled their thanks again. Charity walked over to Kay and stooped to Kay's level. "I'm so sorry, cousin," she murmured in Kay's ear.

"Thanks," Kay said with a modicum of grace.

Eve was proud and nudged Kay.

Kay blushed as Miguel and Charity exited the house.

"Now onto Miss Lenox's will. It's been a long day for everyone so I will skip the legal speak and surmise her will. Miss Bennett, Tabitha leaves you the house and her car. The insurance agency is replacing her car with a brand new one."

Kay squealed and squeezed Eve's hand.

"You've also been left a trust fund for the maintenance of the house and one for your education and personal maintenance. Miss Lenox wanted you to go back to college and further your education. She also left a trust fund for Miss Maria Ivy Lopez-Fitzgerald," he stated.

No longer able to contain her excitement, Kay jumped up out of her seat. "Yeah! Tabitha, thanks so much," she shouted up at the sky. Then suddenly remembering the occasion and circumstances in which she received this windfall, she quickly sat back down next to Eve, meekly.

Once Mr. Giles was sure the outbursts had been contained, he continued. "Miss Bennett, if you would sign here, you and your daughter will take ownership of all that I've stated with Dr. Eve Johnson being the overseer of your trusts."

"What?" Eve exclaimed. "Me?" she questioned, clearly not understanding how she got involved in Tabitha's business.

"Yes, you, Dr. Johnson," Mr. Giles answered.

"It's Dr. Russell," Eve corrected him.

He nodded. "Miss Lenox felt that this was a large sum of money for Miss Bennett to handle on her own and she felt you would be the perfect person to teach her and guide her."

"How much is in the trust funds?" Eve asked.

"A few million," he replied.

Kay was speechless.

Eve was bowled over. This day kept getting bizarre by the moment. She had never known, Tabitha to work how did she come into this money.

"Miss Lenox and Mr. Lenox were the last remaining members of a wealthy family. They were the eccentric ones," Mir. Giles said, answering Eve's unasked question. "Miss Bennett," Mr. Giles called.

Kay walked to the desk and looked over the documents. "Auntie?"

Eve got up and walked over to the desk. She read the documents and while she felt she understood what most of said, she knew the silent man against the wall. The Harvard Law School graduate could spot an error or loophole in the document in a heartbeat.

"Julian," Eve called out to him.

Upon hearing the love of his life call his name, he perked up and left his daydream behind. "Yes, Dr. Johnson?" he asked, might as well watch her breast heave from anger while he was stuck here.

Eve glared at him, but remained calm as she spoke. "Could you please take a look at this document for us?"

Casually walking over to the desk, Julian read through the document swiftly. "It is as he says it is," he stated referring to Tabitha's lawyer.

"Thank you," Eve replied politely.

"Anytime, Dr. Johnson," he smiled.

Eve accidentally fell backwards and her high heel shoe stumped his toe.

"Ouch!" Julian yelled, as he hopped around on one foot.

"Sorry," Eve apologized as sincerely as possible.

Julian laughed, further disturbing Eve and ruining her glee at one-upping him.

Hearing Maria cry, Kay excused herself.

"If everyone would please return to their seats. I have one final piece of business and then I can finish my business here," Mr. Giles requested to the remaining duo.

Eve returned to the sofa. Julian took a seat to the right of Eve so he could stay in her line of sight.

"When it comes to the custody of Endora Lenox. The minor will henceforth be known by her new name Endora Kathleen Lenox Crane and live with her soon-to-be adopted mother, Dr. Eve Johnson."

"Wha- - what?!?!" Eve and Julian said simultaneously in shock.

"Julian, you slept with Tabitha, too," Eve said in anger quickly realizing her mistake she corrected herself. "You slept with Tabitha?"

"Timmy was making those MarTimmies of his- -"

"Excuses, excuses. You're really good with those," Eve shouted at him.

"There is no way that child is mine," Julian yelled to everyone, but particularly to Eve.

"No, it is 99.999 that you are the child's father. Dr. Johnson performed the DNA test herself after the birth of the child," the British lawyer informed Julian.

"I did," Eve said more to herself. She remembered Tabitha asking her to run a DNA test, but she had no idea it had revealed Julian as the father. Or that is was Julian's DNA, she was testing. Another Crane child, Julian wasn't there for. "Is there anyone in this town you don't have a child with?" she asked of Julian.

"Plenty, you for one," Julian bellowed in his anger.

Hurt beyond belief, Eve ran from the room.

Instantly realizing his mistake, Julian took off after her.

Kay watched the two from the top of the staircase, maybe Whitney had reason to be worried that something more was going on between Auntie and Mr. Crane. Tabitha had been right sometimes it does pay to eavesdrop. She couldn't believe Julian was Endora's father. Tabitha and Mr. Crane. Yuck! But on the bright side, at least Dora never had to worry about money again.

Julian caught up with Eve as she ran to the backdoor. He grabbed her and turned her to face him. He lifted her chin so he could look directly into her eyes full of tears. "I'm sorry, my love. I didn't mean it. I spoke out of anger and confusion. I would never do or say anything to hurt you. Somewhere out there, Eve, is our son. And he's waiting for us to find him and give him all the love we've been holding inside," Julian said as gently as possible. "Please forgive me."

"You slept with Tabitha," Eve stated not knowing which hurt her more his angry outburst or the fact that he had a living child with another woman, that wasn't Ivy or Theresa.

"I was drunk. We both were," Julian reminded her.

"That's not a good enough excuse, Julian."

"No, but without you I was drunken and lost fool and I made tons of foolish mistakes."

"Jul- -"

Julian was through with words. He picked Eve up and brought her lips even with his and kissed her passionately and tenderly, conveying his apologies for his past and his intentions for the future. He walked over to the nearest wall and put her back against the wall, freeing his hands to roam over her luscious body. And roam his hands did, until the cry of a baby jerked Eve out of the sensuous haze that Julian created.

Turning her head to the side to avoid his mouth, his lips quickly found her neck.

"Julian, no," she said softly.

His pleasurable and mind blowing attack continued.

"Julian," she repeated a bit more forcefully and with a push.

"You don't want to stop, Eve," he murmured against the nape of her neck.

Eve groaned as the crying grew louder. "Yes, I do," she said coming to her senses and escaping from Julian's embrace.

Straightening her clothes and hair, Eve reprimanded herself. How did she get in these situations with Julian? Why was it happening now? They had gone decades without this pas- - without this lust.

"I allowed alcohol and other women to ease the pain of losing you and our son, but the pain was still there. The passion and love, I felt and feel for you were still there just buried underneath all the other junk," Julian whispered in her ear.

Leaning back against him, Eve pondered how it was that he could read her mind, her thoughts. She never had anything like this with TC. TC! The magic word popped into her head. She scrambled away from Julian. "This can't happen again," she commanded and left the kitchen.

Julian allowed her to leave. Soon he would overcome her connection with TC and this will of Tabitha's might be the final nail in TC's coffin. He smiled and went to join the others in the living room.

"I want another DNA test done," Julian stated to the lawyer over the crying babies.

"As you wish, sir," Mr. Giles replied.

Eve took Endora from Kay and instantly Endora stopped crying. They stared into each other's eyes. Eve instantly recognized the eyes looking back at her. She would recognize them anywhere. They were Julian's eyes. "Julian, another DNA test isn't necessary," she informed him.

Studying Eve's face and the odd look upon it, Julian didn't question her statement. "Cancel the test."

The lawyer nodded. "Now Dr. Johnson, if you would sign here."

"I'll make sure she signs them and returns them to you before you leave. Thank you," Julian said, dismissing the lawyer.

"Very well, sir," Mr. Giles agreed and hurriedly gathered his belongings and left.

Kay took Maria upstairs to change and feed her, leaving Eve, Endora, and Julian alone.

Julian enjoyed the picture Eve and the baby presented, Madonna and child. He didn't know if Tabitha's daughter was his, but he prayed she was if it gave him another foothold in Eve's life.

Eve could feel Julian watching her. Her life was quickly unraveling at the seams, yet holding this baby made all of her problems disappear. Endora reminded her of all the good times when Whitney and Simone were little. She knew TC would flip when he found out that Endora had been left in her care, particularly when he discovered Julian was her father. But she didn't care; she made a promise to Tabitha, one mother to another. And maybe just maybe this was her second chance to do right by a Crane child, even if it wasn't biologically her own.


	4. Chapter 4

Giving her hair a final stroke, Eve stared at herself in the mirror. She couldn't delay this any longer. She had to tell TC the truth. Kay had given her a reprieve for the night, along with Endora's tiredness from the draining day, but tomorrow she would be ready to start her new life. It was only fair. "TC, honey," she said, in her sweetest voice as she made her way to the bed.

"Yeah, hon?" he said, engrossed in Real Sports with Bryant Gumbel.

"You remember how you were wondering why I was being asked to go back to Tabitha's for the reading of the will?"

"Uh-huh," he replied, never taking his eyes off the TV.

"Well, it was because she gave me custody of Endora." Maybe she should have said us.

"Oh, that's nice of her."

Climbing into the bed, she stayed on her side, knowing he would react when what she said processed in his brain. "It shocked me. We weren't close."

"Yeah, well, people do strange things all the time- - Babe, look at that backhand. If Whit had that backhand- -" TC shook his head and whistled.

"That they do. So I'll bring her home tomorrow. The more I think about it, the better I feel. I always wanted fo- - three kids, but it never happened. Maybe this is why, this is the way God wanted it," Eve said, more to herself than to her husband.

"Yeah, maybe so."

They had tried for two years after Simone was born to have another child. Boy or girl, it didn't matter. It didn't happen possibly because Endora was meant to be her fourth child. And a Crane to boot. She felt a slight pain at saying that. Part of her was overjoyed at the idea of finally raising a child that was part Julian. This was her opportunity to right the wrongs she had done to her, their baby. The drugs, the drinking before she found out she was pregnant. But the other part of her was upset that Julian had a healthy, living child with someone who was not her. Another woman he slept with. How could she have ever fallen in love with such a whoremonger? As much as she wanted to hate him, she knew the truth in his words, when he said he slept around and drank to ease the pain of losing her and their son. She wanted to tell him that but she feared it would make him more determined to harass her and she didn't need that. "I'll go into the office and take a leave of absence- - can I take some sort of adoption or maternity leave? I'll find out tomorrow. Then I'll pick Endora up from Tabi- - Kay's before lunch."

"Sounds good."

Lying down and pulling the covers to her chin, Eve drifted off to sleep to prepare for the battle that would come tomorrow when TC realized what he had just agreed to.

* * *

"Pancakes, grits, bacon, eggs, freshly squeezed oj, apple juice, and milk. Did someone die?" Simone asked, taking a seat at the table.

"Simone," Whitney reprimanded.

"Oops, I'm sorry," Simone replied, remembering Tabitha's death.

"No, no one else has died," Eve assured her youngest- - her used to be youngest daughter. It would take some time to wrap her mind around that one.

"Well, is it my birthday and I forgot?" TC inquired, walking to the head of the table after kissing and greeting each of his girls.

"No, dear, it's not. I had to go into the hospital early and take care of some business and I decided to wake my family with a smile."

"Well, baby you did a great job."

They said grace and dug into Eve's delicious breakfast.

"So there's no special occasion?" Whitney asked. Her mom only cooked like this if there was a reason.

Sending up a silent prayer, Eve decided to jump in with both feet. "Well, your dad and I do have something to tell you."

Whitney and Simone looked at each other, then at their parents, waiting impatiently for their mother to continue.

"TC, do you want to tell them?"

Drinking his oj, TC shook his head. He quickly stuffed his mouth so as to not verbally answer Eve's question. Damn, she had been talking about something important last night. He thought she had just been blabbing about some women and household related issues. If he admitted that he didn't remember one iota of their conversation, she would start bringing up marriage counseling again, as if they needed it. His parents had been married over thirtty years before his father died and they had never needed it and they were happy as clams. If his parents could make it work without counseling, then so could he and Eve.

She had been right, he hadn't heard a word she said. Well he admitted he had by allowing her to tell the girls so maybe his pride would keep him from getting too angry. "Endora is coming to live with us. You two are going to be big sisters."

"What?! Really?!" the girls exclaimed, excited yet bewildered. The Russell sisters silently communicated. This was weird. Mom and Tabitha weren't even friends, but when it came to Tabitha they had learned to expect the unexpected.

TC let Eve's words sink in. She had told him this last night. No way. He would have heard that. "What?" he roared. "We barely even knew that kooky woman- -"

"Daddy, she's dead. Be nice," Whitney admonished.

"How could she leave us her kid? No," he said, shaking his head, "I'm not- - we're not starting over again. If God had meant for us to have more kids it would have happened when Sugar Bear was still in diapers. We're not taking her- -"

"Daddy, we have to. Who else is there? According to Kay, Timmy was Tabitha's last living relative. And can you imagine Kay raising two kids by herself?" Simone said, interrupting her father's tirade.

TC paused. No, he couldn't imagine his Katie-Bug with two kids. She had amazed him with how well she took care of Maria, but two kids. That would be way too much for her. She was trying to get her life back together after that punk left her high and dry to be with her cousin. Every time he saw that kid he wanted to punch him. He didn't know how Sam kept himself from murdering Miguel.

"TC?" Eve called to him.

Moving away from his murderous thoughts, he turned his attention back to his family. "Eve, why us?"

His wife shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know- -" She had to do it. She didn't want to, but she had to appeal to his prideful side. A side of her husband she wasn't particularly fond of. "She lived down the street from us for years, maybe she admired what a great father you are to Whit and Sim. The girls' relationship with each other. The way their carry themselves. How much our family loves each other. In a world, where it seems more and more families are falling apart, we're still together." She prayed she hadn't laid it on too thick.

Simone and Whitney had to bury their smirks. Their mom had hit the right note. There was nothing their dad liked better than hearing what a great job he was doing as a father and husband.

TC didn't know what to say. A thrill shot through his body at the idea that Tabitha had been watching and observing their family, wanting her little girl to grow up in such a family. But the idea of rearing a child that wasn't his own flesh and blood. He remembered how quickly he shot down Eve's suggestion of adopting when she hadn't gotten pregnant after Simone was born. He knew he was being contradictory being that he and Eve were listed as Noah's, Katie-Bug's, and Jessie's guardians, but that was different. Sam was his brother, in every way but blood. Those kids were his kids. But this. He didn't know.

"Dad, she has no one else," Whitney added. "If we don't take her in, then she'll be part of the system- -"

"And didn't you say, one of your players was a foster kid and how you felt so bad for him that he was constantly bounced around. Well that would be Endora's fate," Simone continued. "I personally think Endora would be very lucky to have you as a daddy."

TC looked at his youngest daughter and his heart melted. To have another little girl look at him like this, maybe just maybe he could overlook where she came from. Maybe he could make sure she wasn't as wacky as that mother of hers had been. First off, he was banning her having any human looking dolls.

Eve watched as TC's mind change. Next she would tell him about Julian, but that was for another day. If Julian gave her that much time and she prayed he did. Today she would savor this victory. This wonderful, wonderful victory. She was a mom again.


	5. Chapter 5

"Kay, you don't have to pack everything. I would like for a few of her things to stay over here," Eve said, folding Endora's undershirts and putting them in the suitcase.

"Really?" Kay asked surprised.

"Yes." Pausing, Eve turned to look at the younger woman, who was packing up the toys. "This is her home just like my home will become hers. You are her family. You are a big sister/aunt figure to her and Maria is her little sister/cousin. Uncle TC, Whitney, Simone, and I are just being allowed the privilege to join the family she already has."

"Oh, Auntie," Kay cried, hugging her aunt fiercely.

"It's all true, Kathleen. So I hope you'll allow her to continue to consider this her home."

"Of course. This will always be a second home to her like yours was to me."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For not being there for you when you needed me. I knew Charity moving in and Noah being gone was a big change for you and I wasn't there for you like I should have been. Can you forgive me?"

Kay's mouth dropped open. Aunt Eve was apologizing to her. She couldn't recall any adult doing that before. And no one had ever acknowledged how hard it was to have Charity move in so shortly after Noah left for school. "Auntie Evie, you didn't do anything wro- -"

"Yes, I did. I wasn't there. If I had been there for you, you wouldn't have moved in with Tabitha, a woman you barely knew at the time, rather than with me and your uncle."

"Auntie, I knew I could have moved in with you, but- -" Looking into her aunt's eyes, Kay knew it was total truth time. "I knew what I was doing wasn't right and I knew you wouldn't approve. I was doing things you, Dad, Mom, and Uncle TC had always taught us not to do. And Tabitha wasn't judgmental- - not that you guys are, but she just wasn't- -" She didn't know how to explain it. "I didn't really know her so I knew I couldn't disappoint her or let her down like I could with you guys."

"Kay, whatever problem you have or situation you're in, you can always talk to me about it. No judgment. No questions asked. Okay?"

"Okay."

Going back to their individual tasks while Maria and Endora slept, Kay decided to use this opportunity to ask the questions she had been dying to ask.

"Auntie, what's going on with you and Mr. Crane?"

Eve hadn't been expecting that question and fought hard not to freeze. She couldn't be seen reacting so strongly to the question. "Nothing. Why do you ask?"

Kay shrugged. "Simone and I have seen you two together a few times and your discussions always seem really intense."

Damn you, Julian. Now Kay and Simone, besides Fox and Whitney were suspicious. And loving her niece like she did, she knew Kay was like a dog finding a bone; she wouldn't rest until she found out the truth. Great. Now she had to lie to her; she had no other choice. "It was probably hospital business. He can be very tight-fisted sometimes when it comes to the hospital's needs."

Kay suspected there was more to the story than that, but for now she'd let it rest. She'd do some more investigating later when things were more settled. "How is Uncle TC going to react when he finds out that Mr. Crane is Endora's father?"

That was a subject weighing heavily on Eve's mind. "He won't be happy, but hopefully Endora will wow him. And maybe, if you don't mind, Julian could have his visits here? So the two of them rarely have to see each other- -"

"Except at ballet recitals, school performances, programs at the church, birthdays, and holidays."

How could she have forgotten all that? Maybe Julian would forget, too, but she had a sneaking suspicion she wouldn't be that lucky. "We'll deal with him. Don't worry."

With her back turned to her aunt, Kay rolled her eyes. Now her aunt was living in a fairy tale. Things were going to get bloody around here as soon as Uncle TC found out about Julian, unless- - "Auntie, we don't have to tell- -"

Shaking her head, Eve knew where Kay was going with this one. "No, it wouldn't be fair to Endora. She's gone the first two-and-a-half-years without her father, I won't deny her to miss anymore."

"But Uncle TC would be her dad."

"Yes and he still will be. But Julian deserves to get to know her and love her."

Hearing the finality in her aunt's voice, Kay wisely decided to drop the subject and they continued to pack making casual conversation.

* * *

"What is this?" Eve asked herself, while giving the room a once-over to make sure they hadn't left anything important. Getting on her hands and knees, she pulled out a box that was wedged underneath the dresser. Opening the box, she found a bunch of pictures. She took one out and stared at the obviously Halloween or costume party that Timmy and Tabitha were at. Dressed in what she thought were late 1800s outfits, she thought they looked like they had stepped out of those times. Taking a closer look at the photograph and the texture of the paper, she was puzzled at the feel and look. She had never seen a photograph made with this type of paper. Shrugging her shoulders, she let the mystery go. Anything having to do with Tabitha always left her wondering and asking questions. Closing the lid, she decided to look at the other pictures later at home.

"Mom, we're ready to shop," Simone called out.

Grabbing the box, Eve made her way downstairs. "Kay, are you coming? I think your room and Maria's could us a little sprucing up."

Happy to be included, Kay smiled.

"Yeah, Kay come with us. It's been forever since we've been shopping," Simone encouraged her best friend.

"Okay, let me grab Maria's coat and stuff."

"Already in the car," Simone informed her.

"That sure of me, huh?"

"Kathleen, when have you ever passed up an opportunity to shop?" Eve added.

"So true, Auntie. So true," Kay replied, locking the door and happily heading out to spend some quality time with people whom she loved that were still here.


	6. Chapter 6

Ringing the doorbell, Julian waited patiently for the door to open. Patience was a new virtue he was learning, especially with Ethan-Martin running around. A month had passed since he had seen his precious Eve or rather a month since he had seen her in public and talked to her. He had watched her and Endora at the park and other little outings they had taken around town, sometimes with Eve's older daughters and sometimes without. Endora. He tried to see if he saw any of himself in the little girl, but he could never get close enough. But if Eve thought and believed the girl was his then he believed it too. Plus Endora's presence in his life was allowing him to put another foot in Eve's life, now if he could find their son, and get her to acknowledge the love she feels for him, life would be perfect. Maybe he should buy Endora a pony. Didn't every little girl want one? It was the least he could do for the person who brought his love back to him.

"Julian, what are you doing here?" Eve demanded, closing the door behind her.

"I've come to visit my daughter," he replied with a smile.

"A month later, you remember you have a daughter?" she questioned, praying she hid the hurt she felt because he hadn't bothered to come and visit Endora sooner.

"I thought she needed time to deal with her mother's death and to bond with her new family. Eve, she is a young child. I didn't think all these changes at once would be beneficial to her mental health or emotionally for that matter."

Eve stared at the man in front of her. Was Julian giving her parenting advice? Who was this man? Though she had to admit to herself only, his sensitivity towards Endora touched her. For a moment it was like having back the Julian she'd once loved.

Allowing Eve to process his sincerity, Julian decided to put his plan into action. "I was wondering if we could meet at Kathleen's house so as to keep down the ugliness between myself and that brute you married?"

"He is not a brute."

"A man who uses his fists to settle disagreements is a brute- - no, no," Julian stated when Eve was about to argue with his comment. "I came to see my daughter. I will be waiting for you at Kathleen's." Looking at his watch, as he stepped away from the door, he said, "I'll see you both in twenty minutes." Before Eve could get a word in edgewise, Julian had taken off.

What in the world had just happened?

"Honey, who was at the door?" TC asked.

Walking back into the house, Eve closed the door. "A salesman."

"Oh. Okay. Well, I better get out of here," he said, walking up to her. "Have I told you how much I enjoy you being home?"

"Yes, you have." On numerous occasions. How did he think they could keep the lifestyle they had if she quit her job to be a stay-at-home wife and mother? Did he forget he was a teacher and a coach? Did he even look at his paychecks or did he just deposit them knowing she would take care of everything else?

"I love you, honey." He kissed her cheek, grabbed his coat, and headed out the door.

"TC?"

"Yes?"

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

TC did a mental checklist, but nothing came to mind.

"Endora?"

"Eve, she doesn't like me."

What was he, two? "TC, she's a toddler who has just lost her mother and now is living in a new house with a new family. You're the first father figure in her life. Give her some time, she'll warm up to you."

"The girls weren't like this," TC reminded her.

"That's because you were there from day one. They remembered your voice from the womb. Endora hasn't had that advantage- -"

"She likes Sam."

"Because she doesn't see him every day." Why did he have to act like such a child? "I'm not asking you to hug and kiss her. I just want you to treat her like a human being and say goodbye to her. That's it."

Noticing his wife's rising temper which she rarely displayed, he decided to do as she asked. Though he had noticed her temper showing through more and more since this kid had come to live with them. He knew this hadn't been a good idea from the beginning. This kid was coming between them. "Goodbye, Endora."

The toddler sat on the floor in the dining room, happily playing with her doll.

"Endora?" Eve called out.

Turning towards Eve, Endora looked up at her new mother. "Yes?"

"Daddy TC said 'goodbye' to you. Didn't you hear him?" Eve asked, knowing Endora had heard him.

Endora stared blankly at Eve.

Eve wanted to scream. Her angelpie had the stubbornness of Simone, TC, and Julian in her pinky finger and it drove her batty sometimes. If she was like this at two, God help them when she was fifteen. Giving up on the did you hear him fight, Eve continued on. "What do you say back to him?"

"Bye," Endora said dismissively, then with a flip of her curly hair went back to playing with her doll.

If that wasn't pure Julian Crane, she didn't know what was.

"See Eve," TC complained, walking outside. "She doesn't like me. And the way she looks at me. Your angelpie should be called Damien- -"

"TC! Don't you dare talk that way about that precious little girl. Remember how you felt when your dad died? Now imagine being two when it happened and then tell me how you'd feel and act," Eve reprimanded him angrily. "Is she stubborn? Yes. Can she be difficult? Yes. But dammit, TC, you're the adult in this relationship with Angelpie and you need to start acting like it." Eve raced into the house and slammed the door behind her.

Damn that little girl, TC thought, climbing into his truck. Endora Lenox was not going to break up his happy home. Maybe he should talk to Grace, she loved children and with only Jessie-poo and Charity in the home, she would be delighted to have another child to occupy her. Yeah, he would have to call her and have lunch with her.

Julian came out from his hiding place at the side of the Russell home and smiled brightly. His new little one was doing him proud. Her Crane genes were kicking in and she sensed and knew that TC was no good for their Eve. Now it was only a matter of time before Eve was his again.

Eve was astounded. Julian Crane once again surprised her. She had wanted to introduce Julian to Endora, but he refused. He said he didn't want to be introduced as her father; just as a friend. She wanted to question his reasoning, but she didn't and let it go. After playing dolls with Endora for a while, Julian asked her to follow him into the kitchen, where he explained with Daddy TC being so new into her life, the toddler didn't need a Daddy Julian also. Her admiration for him shot up a million degrees when he explained his reasoning. She was slightly concerned that he was pulling one over on her, but she saw the sincerity in his eyes. Her Julian was staring right back at her.

Retuning with snacks, they ate the crackers, cheese, and apple juice happily then played some more. She hadn't been on the floor playing with dolls since Jess and Simone were little. She missed this feeling. Though she was still shocked to look up and see Julian next to her playing with a Barbie. She couldn't imagine he was like this with Ivy's children. Her question must have been apparent because the next thing she knew he was answering her.

"My first time in parenthood land, I failed. My son died."

Eve felt the tears roll down her cheek.

"I failed him and his mother, the woman I loved with all my heart and soul, but I was too stupid, greedy and a creature of habit to know any better. My second time around I closed myself off, I didn't deserve to be a father again when I had felt so miserably the first time. Fox, Fancy, Cassie, they were all much better off in boarding school. Ethan probably would have been too, if I could have pried Ivy's hands off of him. And this third time, it's being forced on me. All of my foolish mistakes, due to my drinking have come home to roost. Out of me and Theresa, a judge found me, with no Crane strings pulled, the better parent for Ethan-Martin. What an odd world we live in? And now with this situation, once again I'm all she has left. But with Ethan-Martin and Endora, I'm not afraid. I see this as a chance to do all the things for them that I couldn't do for our son."

"Oh, Julian," Eve cried.

Opening his arms to comfort her, Endora jumped in his way and threw her arms around Eve.

"No cry," the toddler begged.

He was going to have to work on her timing.

Wrapping her arms around her newest daughter, Eve sniffled and composed herself. "Thank you so much, Angelpie."

Angelpie, Julian snorted quietly. He had seen his daughter in action this afternoon and the last thing she was was an angel. But once again his lovely Eve could look beyond the Crane temperament and see an angel. Eve Johnson was a remarkable woman.

"I apologize, but I must leave in order to pick Ethan-Martin from school. But I have a gift for Miss Endora."

Eve hoped Julian didn't think he could win Endora's affection and love with gifts, regardless of the price tag.

Reaching behind the sofa, Julian pulled out a bag and took out three dolls.

"Julian," Eve cried, "they're beautiful. Simply beautiful."

"Mommy," Endora screamed and ran into Julian's arms, hugging Julian and the dolls.

Eve cried openly at the thoughtfulness of Julian's gift, three replicas of Endora's first family, Tabitha, Timmy, and Endora herself. It was just what the little girl needed. Watching him hold his daughter in his arms, Eve marveled at the Julian Crane she had once loved sitting before her once again. The walls she had built against him were slowly crumbling.


	7. Chapter 7

"Come in," Eve called out, trying to catch up on her emails that had been sent while she was on maternity leave. Looking up from the computer, Eve saw no one so she stood and much to her surprise she saw Endora. "Angelpie, how did you get here?" Walking around her desk, she swept the little girl into her arms and showered her with kisses much to the delight of Endora.

With sushi in hand, Ethan-Martin walked through the door. "Hi, Aunt Eve."

"Ethan-Martin, hi sweetie," Eve greeted her newest visitor. "What do you have there?"

"Susi," he replied.

"Sushi, sweetie. It's called sushi," Eve laughed.

Nodding his head, Ethan-Martin agreed with his honorary great-aunt. "Susi, like I said."

A Crane through and through with Theresa's stubbornness thrown in to boot. "Who brought you here?"

"Daddy," he responded, as if the answer was painfully obvious.

"Did someone call for me?" Julian asked, walking into Eve's office with a wicker picnic basket. "Good afternoon, Dr. Johnson."

"Dr. Russell, as you well know. And what are you all doing here?"

"We came to bring you lunch."

"That's so sweet, but- -"

"You haven't eaten yet, the dumpy, unattractive nurse informed us to the fact."

"Jul- -" Why bother trying to reprimand him? Some things about him would never change and although she hated to admit it, he was right; that particular nurse had a face only a mother could love. "I would love to have lunch with you guys." Clearing space at the table in her office, she helped Ethan-Martin into his seat.

Pulling out her chair, Julian assisted her and placed Endora on her lap.

"Thank you, sir," she said.

"My pleasure," he whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

Trying desperately to distract herself, she turned to Ethan-Martin. "What treats did you bring for lunch?"

"None," Julian answered. "I'm working on my son's taste in foods. He wanted to bring peanut butter and jelly and those greasy, disgusting things called potato chips. How did the FDA ever approve those things?"

Eve watched Julian unload caviar, foie de gris, and other items out of the basket. "Julian, what are the kids supposed to eat?"

"This food. Eve, darling, if you don't teach them culture now, they'll never learn it and end up like TC." He couldn't help adding that last part.

"Julian," she warned.

He grinned at her. "Besides the children love caviar."

She raised her eyebrow.

"I do, Aunt Eve," Ethan-Martin assured her. Holding out his hand, his father handed him a slice of French bread.

Eve stared in amazement as Ethan-Martin spread a healthy dose of caviar on the bread and gave it to Endora.

"Tank you," Endora said.

"You're welcome, Dor," he answered, getting another piece of bread and repeating the process.

As the children happily ate their bread and caviar, Julian smiled triumphantly. "Shall we eat?"

Nodding Eve dug in. The last time she ate like this was when she had been with Julian. She had once tried to create new memories with these delicacies that she had learned to love with TC, but he had literally gotten sick to his stomach when she told him exactly what he was eating. That had been the first and last time she'd attempted to feed TC anything he couldn't easily and instantly identify.

"Do you remember the last time we ate like this?" he asked as the children left the table to play.

She nodded. She could instantly remember, the night before it occurred to her that she might be pregnant. They lounged in bed, laughing and talking, and just enjoying being with each other. He had truly been her best friend and closest confidante. With him by her side, she had felt powerful, like nothing could touch her. She'd been upset when he made her get off of him so he could go to the kitchen, but when he came back with the caviar and champagne all had been forgiven. And it wasn't so much the food as it was the fact that he fed it to her and followed each feeding with a kiss that became more and more heated. And finally, the caviar would end up places other than her mouth.

When she had left, she found herself craving caviar. Her son had loved the taste, but it was difficult to buy on her waitress salary once she left Boston for the anonymous New York City to get away from Julian. Every once in a while she would spend money she couldn't afford to splurge and treat herself. But the treat always led to memories of him and to a night full of erotic dreams and never ending tears.

"I never ate caviar again after that night. It seemed wrong, sacrilegious even, to enjoy it when you weren't by my side to partake of it also," Julian informed her, holding out a cracker spread with caviar.

Gazing into his eyes, Eve was transported to a time when life was simpler, when it was just her and Julian. She opened her mouth and gently bit into the cracker, nipping his finger in the process.

Feeling her lips on him, Julian worked overtime to suppress his moan. He couldn't afford to startle her or scare her off. He closed his eyes and let the sensation run through his body. He was in heaven as he finished feeding her the caviar. How could he have ever given this up? She touched him in ways no one ever had or ever would. Slowly opening his eyes, he saw that Eve was as lost in the sensuous haze as he was as he dipped his finger in the caviar and fed it to Eve.

Ever so slowly, Eve sucked the Bulgarian dipped finger into her mouth and swirled her tongue around it, getting every little drop and taste of it and him that she could possibly get. She shouldn't be doing this. She was playing a very dangerous game by encouraging Julian. But over the last two months, she felt her defenses crumbling as the man she always imagined Julian could and would be emerged. He was attentive and loving towards Ethan-Martin and Endora. He never made them feel less than important, yet at the same time he always made sure she was right there next to him and with him. They felt like a family. This was the family she could have had. This was what she'd dreamt about when she was pregnant with their son. This was- -

"Mama, Daddy hurt?" Endora asked, staring at her father's finger in her mother's mouth.

Quickly removing Julian's finger from her mouth, Eve left the passionate moment with Julian and returned to the present. "Uh- -"

He thought he had worked on this kid's timing. It was atrocious. Seeing the fear and panic rising in Eve's eyes, he knew it was time to retreat. "Yes, Daddy hurt himself, but now I'm all better. So let's clean up and then we can go to the park."

"Yippee!" Ethan-Martin yelled, scrambling to the table to help clean-up.

Distancing herself, Eve walked back to her desk, leaving the kids and Julian at the table. She couldn't let herself be sucked back into Julian's web. She was free. And that freedom had cost her, her son. She wasn't going to allow herself to get caught again. She- - Wait did- - Eve looked up to find Julian staring at her.

She saw the question in his eyes. Did Endora call him daddy? They still hadn't explained Julian's connection to the toddler yet. Should they risk it and ask? Julian gave her his tentative approval. "Angelpie?"

The curly head toddler turned to her mother.

"Did you call Mr. Julian, Daddy?"

"Of course," Ethan-Martin answered. "She's my sister, like Fancy and Cassie."

"Who told you that?"

Exasperated, the young boy looked at the two puzzled adults and put them out of their misery. "No one. We've got the same noses and eyes as Daddy," he declared and went back to playing.

Julian took a closer look at his daughter and saw what his youngest son was talking about. They all indeed did have the same nose and shape of eyes. He grinned, catching Eve's gaze.

Eve shrugged. Out of the mouths of babes.


	8. Chapter 8

"Auntie, Maria and Dora aren't sleeping, but they are lying down quietly in bed," Kay informed Eve as she sat the baby monitor next to Eve's mug on the coffee table.

"Got it," Eve said absentmindedly, as she organized papers in front of her.

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us?"

Taking a break, Eve looked up at her niece. "Thanks, sweetie, but I think I'll pass on seeing a movie with the four of you. I'm happy to stay at home and watch Angelpie and Marebell."

"Aren't you going to be lonely with Uncle TC out with Dad and Luis for boys' night and Mom helping Charity finishing packing?"

"Do you get lonely when Maria is finally asleep and you have time to actually get things done?"

Kay shrugged her shoulders. "Sometimes."

She stared at this young woman who was thrust into adulthood much too soon due to poor choices. Sometimes Kathleen reminded her so much of herself, minus the manipulation and lies, but hadn't she lied to Julian to be free of him and so she thought his father. She would do whatever she could to help Kay. "Well, when you are, call me or come over. I'll be happy to keep you company."

"Auntie, you're busy with the hospital and now with Dora- -"

"Kathleen, I'm never too busy for you. I love you. And I'm always available when you need me or you just want to chat. Have you been keeping up your lunches with your Mom?"

Finding a sudden fascination with the rug, Kay lowered her head. "Yes," she mumbled.

"How is it going?"

"It's going."

"You can give me a better answer than that."

"I don't know. She's just so- - so- -"

"Human, non-perfect. Doesn't have all the answers."

Kay nodded.

"Welcome to another part of adulthood, when you discover your parents are human and make mistakes and can hurt you without meaning to."

"It sucks."

"Yes, it does."

"When did you discover your parents weren't perfect?" Kay asked innocently.

Eve paused. When did she discover when her parents weren't perfect? She felt like she had always known that, but when did she discover her parents' love had conditions on it? Maybe she always deep down knew that, too. "When I told them I wanted to pursue my dreams."

"They didn't want you to become a doctor?" Kay said shocked.

The lies. They were everywhere. And always caught her at the most unexpected moments. With practiced and well-learned ease, she began to add another lie to her house of lies.

"Kay, let's go," Simone interrupted. "Fox is here."

"Fox?"

"Yes, he was dropping off Resa and decided to tag along."

"Aunt Evie, can we finish this discussion later?"

Eve nodded.

Looking from her Mom to her best friend, Simone wondered what she walked in on. It seemed very heavy and deep.

"Do you girls have enough money?" Eve asked, thankful that Simone saved her from lying again.

"Yes, Mom. We all have money. Come on, Kay. I want to catch the trailers," Simone commanded, heading back out the door. "Don't have too much fun without us, Mom."

"I won't," Eve replied, walking Kay to the door. "I'm proud of you Kathleen. You made some poor decisions that led to you making some choices you never thought you would ever have to make, but you're doing the best you can and giving it you're all and I admire you for that."

Finishing buttoning her coat, Kay turned to her aunt and hugged her. "Thanks," she answered, hoping she conveyed how deeply touched she was by her aunt's words and her vote of confidence.

"Have fun," Eve said, watching Kay catch up with Simone and get into Fox's Escalade. She waved to the kids and stayed on the porch until the headlights were no longer visible.

Going back inside the house, she decided to look through the box of pictures she found in Angelpie's bedroom. Making herself comfortable on the sofa, Eve grabbed the box and began looking through the photos which seemed to be of one costume ball after another based on the way Timmy and Tabitha were dressed, yet they didn't seem to age in any of the photos. Why wasn't she surprised by that? There was just something about Tabitha and Timmy that struck her as odd and oddness and strange occurrences seemed to cling to them and follow them like a black cat or bad luck from a broken mirror. And why was Timmy in all of these pictures, yet it took him years before he came to Harmony? Maybe he enjoyed where he was living before he moved here, where ever that was, but he obviously saw Tabitha on a regular basis. Though she couldn't remember Tabitha taking any vacations over the years the older woman lived down the street from her. Hmmm. Strange indeed.

Eve continued to look at the pictures, amazed by the outfits, and the detail paid attention to made it seem like Tabitha and Timmy were from that certain time period. Then she came across a picture of a hospital which looked vaguely familiar to her. The next photograph was of her.

A young her. A young pregnant, sleeping her. How in the world did Tabitha get this picture? And how was it taken? When was it taken? Trying not to panic, she dove for the phone and quickly dialed a number she knew by heart but had never used before.

"Why does she have a picture of me? I don't understand this, Julian. No one knew where I was. No one knew what hospital," Eve said, pacing the floor.

So true. He had hired the best private investigators and they hadn't been able to turn up one credible lead of his pregnant, teenage lover. How did Tabitha have pictures of Eve? Was his father somehow involved? But why would Tabitha have any dealings with Alistair? He would have to go through Alistair's files again with a fine-toothed comb and investigate. "I'm not sure at the moment how and why Tabitha had pictures of you, but I will get to the bottom of this. Trust me."

She did with all of her heart even though she didn't want to. She would without a second thought place her life in his hands. Maybe it was time to trust him with a deepest secret and concern. "Start the search."

Julian paused and stared up at her from the pictures. "Are you positive?"

"I never took any pictures of myself when I was pregnant and there in your hands are pictures of me with our son living inside me. I'm taking that as a sign. Along with that precious little baby upstairs who has brought us together again, given us a second chance at parenthood. That is a sign. A sign from our son. We need to find him. We need to find out what happened to him."

He nodded. He didn't necessarily agree that these things were signs, but he wouldn't dare say so out loud. Whatever got her to agree to give him the go-ahead to start the search was fine by him.


	9. Chapter 9

"Where are we going again?" Eve asked as she pulled her coat tighter against her the wind blowing against her.

"To see a man, to help us find our son," Julian answered, walking across the deck of the boat to wrap his scarf around the shivering Eve.

"Who is this man?" She had had almost enough of Julian's cloak and dagger behavior.

"You'll find out when we get there."

"Julian," she warned, raising her voice.

"Eve, just because my father is in a coma doesn't mean he'll stay that way or that his spies aren't still out there gathering information for him or that he truly isn't fooling us all- -"

"He's not fooling us. I check on him every day and the amount of stimuli it takes for him to respond to in a natural and instinctual way can not be faked- -"

"You have no idea the types of people my father knows."

"You're right and I don't want to. But trust me, he's in a deep coma and the longer he stays in his current state the less likely it will be for him to recover."

Julian nodded. He knew Eve wasn't being naïve, her innocent mind couldn't even begin to handle or imagine the depths of his father's depravity and those of the people he knew.

As the boat pulled into the dock, he escorted Eve off and towards the house.

"He lives on his own island?" she asked, hoping she kept her starry-eyedness out of her voice. She held on to Julian so she could take in the outer grandeur of the mansion and its landscape.

"Yes, he likes his privacy and his mother is a lot like Father so this island keeps the disagreements away from the public."

Why did these rich families have such issues? Couldn't they disown their children like her parents did her, instead of keeping the hatred alive and burning for years? Maybe the hatred and meanness were the only things that kept men like Alistair alive. How sad if that was true.

Stopping at the front door, Julian turned to Eve and gazed into her eyes. "Are you ready?"

"Of course."

"Eve, think about this very carefully because darling once we walk through these doors, life as you know it, as we know it will change forever."

His concern for her touched her. "You're that positive that this man will find our son?"

"Yes," he answered confidently.

If Julian had this much confidence in this man, then she would soon know where her son was, possibly holding him in her arms.

He hated to do this, but he had to make sure she was sure. "TC will never understand this. He will never accept our son."

Taking a step back from Julian, she fought the urge to slap him. He always did this reeled her in, made her forget who he was, and then painfully reminded her. How did she ever forget that she was dealing with the Julian Crane? "You have no idea what TC will or won't accept. Unlike you, my husband truly loves me- -"

She could say and do many things to him, but doubt his love was not one of them. "If you're so assured of his love then why haven't you told him I am Endora's father? If you thought your children would be so accepting, why haven't you told them? It's because you know you live in a house full of sanctimonious people and you fear their judgment and that they will cast you out of their lives like your parents did- -"

"Don't you dare bring my parents into this. And my children and TC would never- -"

"Why is Kathleen the only person in your life that knows the truth? Because you see yourself in her, though you weren't as dumb or as manipulative as her, but you see yourself in her."

Breathing deeply, Eve tried to block his words from her head. He was lying. TC loved her. She was his dream woman. He would understand. The girls would forgive her for the lies. They all would. They were a strong family. They loved each other. But deep in her subconscious, her mind knew that Julian was speaking the truth.

"I love you, Eve Johnson, with all that I am. And before we walk through these doors I want you to be 100 sure you can handle the fallout of what we find out. If you can't, then we'll get back on the boat, return to Harmony and never mention any of this again."

Only Julian had the power to take her from anger to ecstasy in seconds. His thoughtfulness amazed her. Taking his hand in hers, she nodded. "Right now, our son is the most important thing in my life. Damn the consequences, we'll worry about them later," she told him sincerely.

We, she said, we. There was hope for them, he thought, as he rang the doorbell.

"Mr. Crane, it's good to see you. Dr. Johnson, pleased to meet you. Please come in; Mr. Cassadine is waiting for you," Mrs. Landsbury greeted the two.

His green eyes were bewitching and mesmerizing. They revealed his intelligence, his empathy and compassion, and a hidden passion that she was sure knew no bounds. Looking covertly at the refined Stefan Cassadine reminded her of Julian. She could see why they were friends. They both carried the aura of power, wealth and prestige well. Though she couldn't imagine a woman bringing Stefan to his knees as Julian said she did to him. But she never would have said that about Julian either. The amount their eyes had seen, revealed, and concealed would probably astound her.

"Dr. Russell, Julian has apprised me of your situation and I promise you I will do my utmost to make everything as problem-free as possible," Stefan assured her.

Tuning in to Stefan's assurance in time to catch what he was saying, Eve nodded. "I thank you for that, but more important to me than the ramification is finding my son. I want him with me."

Stefan nodded. "I will do my best to have him in your arms as soon as possible."

Seeing the truth in his eyes, Eve believed he would and could.

"I will also see what I can discover about Tabitha and Timmy Lenox for Endora's sake."

"Thank you, my good friend," Julian said.

"Yes, thank you. I, we, want Endora to know as much as she possibly can about her maternal birth family," Eve added.

Observing Eve throughout their meeting, Stefan agreed with Julian's assessment and description of her. As always Julian was a keen observer of people. He could see why Julian was still besotted with her after all these years. "It takes a strong, compassionate woman to raise another's child."

Though his tone of voice and mannerism were neutral, Eve sensed, knew that Julian's friend was referring to her raising the child of her former lover's with another woman. Gazing into his eyes, she also saw that he believed her to still be in love with Julian. How was that possible? Was she radiating with love for Julian? She knew Julian was for her. How could this astute man believe that when she herself wasn't sure of her feelings for Julian? Those were questions to ponder at a later time; for now she would answer Stefan's question as he asked it. "A child is innocent of their parents' wrongdoings and deserves to be loved for the precious human being he or she is."

Admiration flashed in Stefan's eyes. "I believe the same, Dr. Russell."

She would have to remember to ask Julian about Stefan's past. He felt strongly towards children, she wondered if he had any. She didn't notice a ring on his finger or evidence one had been there recently.

"Thank you again, Stefan for your help; unfortunately, we must go and rescue Kathleen from Ethan-Martin and Endora," Julian informed their host, rising and helping Eve to her feet.

"My pleasure. I will call you as soon as I have any information," Stefan said, ushering them to the door.

"I know you will. And I look forward to having you and Nikolas for a visit next month, regardless of our current business."

"I can not speak for Nikolas, but I look forward to visiting with you again. Will you be in attendance, too, Dr. Russell?"

"Umm, I'm not sure at the moment," Eve said, desperately looking to Julian for help.

Julian just smirked at her.

Infuriating man, she thought.

"Well, I hope you can make it." Assisting her on to the boat and shaking Julian's hand, Stefan stepped back onto the dock and gave them one final wave.

Eve watched as the mansion, Stefan, and Spoon Island became smaller and smaller, while her dream of holding her son again grew larger and larger.


	10. Chapter 10

Eve walked in the front door, glad to finally be home. Her day at the office had been out of this world. Taking off her coat and slipping off her shoes, she hurried over to the sofa to rest before she started dinner. She laid her head back on the sofa then instantly sat up. Where was Endora? Where was her angelpie? Every evening since she went back to work Angelpie would greet her at the door with her Mommy and Timmy dolls. Looking around the room, she noticed the dining room table was set for two with flickering candles. She also noticed the dim lighting. Crap, TC had planned a night of seduction. The last thing she wanted or needed tonight.

"Good evening, honey," TC greeted her, walking over to the sofa and handing her a glass of wine.

"Thank you. Good evening to you, too. Where are the girls?" she asked, no use in delaying the inevitable fight.

"Sugar Bear and Jessie-pie are working on a school project. Whit is with Resa. And Kay offered to watch Endora."

"Did she offer or did you ask?"

TC shrugged. "I don't remember. It's not important. What is important is us spending some time alone."

Eve sighed. He just didn't get it.

"Okay, what's wrong?"

She thought about lying, but why bother- -her frustration wasn't going to dissipate any time soon. "What's wrong is that you don't get it. How can you send Endora to spend the night with Kay when she is not completely bonded to us?"

"Oh, please, she's been here for over three months and I'm sick of walking around on egg shells around her. You say treat her like she's one of our daughters, well, when Whit and Sim were three months old we had spent a night away from them and the world didn't end and it won't end for her," TC spat, getting up from the sofa and slamming his wine glass on the table.

"They hadn't just lost their mother- -"

"How long is that going to be used as an excuse to allow that child's out of control behavior?"

"She's not that child. Her name is Endora. And I'm sorry her grieving for the loss of her mother and home is an inconvenience to you and your life."

Realizing how insensitive he sounded, TC quickly tried to make amends. "I didn't mean it that way. I'm just frustrated. She hates me. We never spend any time together. Between Whitney, Simone, the hospital, and now Endora, I never see you. When was the last time we were alone together? When was the last time we laid in bed together and held each other? This isn't about sex, though that would be really nice, but I just miss my wife."

She could see TC was being sincere, but how could he be so insensitive to a baby's needs? Hearing the stories over the years from Sam and himself, she knew it had taken TC years to properly deal with his dad's untimely death, yet he expected Endora to just get over Tabitha and her grief within a month or two. But pointing this out to TC would do nothing but fan the flames further and she didn't want that, not tonight. All she had wanted since lunch time was to order some pizza and veg on the couch with Angelpie in her arms and her pookies next to her. But obviously that wasn't going to happen tonight. "TC, I'm- -" no she wasn't going to apologize to him. "I know it's been a tough adjustment for you, the girls, me, and Endora. None of us could have expected our lives to turn out like this. I was looking forward to having you to myself again in two years when Simone went off to college and now we have another fifteen-and-a-half years before we'll be alone. I wasn't sure how I would feel with a baby in our home again, but I love it. I've missed having little arms wrap around me and butterfly kisses. I've been thinking maybe Endora deserves to have a sibling running around here her own age."

A big grin spread across TC's face. Now she was talking. Maybe a new baby would help Endora be less high maintenance and if they didn't succeed in making one then they could have a lot of fun trying. "I'm all for that," TC agreed, moving back towards his wife with a glint in his eye.

"No, TC, not like that. That particular train has left the station. I meant adopting a little brother or sister."

TC froze. She was back to the adoption thing again. He thought he had tabled this discussion after her failure to get pregnant after Simone was born. He couldn't raise another man's child. And he wasn't going to apologize for that fact. The only reason he had allowed Endora to move in with them was because she had no place else to go because if she had a father TC would have made sure that man came and got his daughter. "Eve, you know how I feel about this."

"I know, but that was then and this is now. Almost two decades have passed since we discussed this last."

TC shook his head as he walked to the table and blew out the candles. His evening of seduction and love making had officially been killed. He wondered if Sam was still at the station; maybe he could go hang out there with him for a while. "Time may have passed, but I'm still the same guy. And I don't want to raise someone else's child. If it's not a little TC or Eve, I don't want to have any part of the kid. Sorry Eve, but that's not going to change."

Eve felt the tears well up in her eyes; she fought hard to keep them back. He couldn't mean what he was saying. She prayed to God not. What would this mean for her son? Her son with Julian of all people. No. No. She had to try again make him see reason. "What if I had a child before we got together?"

TC laughed. Eve, his proper, rule abiding wife, having a child out of wedlock, what a joke.

"It's not- - it wasn't beyond the realm of possibilities, TC," she said, angrily.

"Honey, I'm not trying to upset you. I didn't mean to laugh, but the idea of you, Miss "I can't make an illegal u-turn" having an illegitimate child is funny. You have to admit that."

Now she really wanted to cry. That's how her husband saw her. A woman who followed the rules, made sure every "i" was dotted and every "t" was crossed. She had done such a good job lying and distancing herself from her past, the man she loved and trusted most in the world got the biggest kick out of imagining her as she really had been. Damn. Julian was right. Finding her son could quite possibly cost her her second family. She couldn't let that happen. "Say I did have a son, would you have still married me?"

Seeing this was for some reason important to her, TC answered honestly. "I don't know. I would like to think I would have, but I'm not sure. I'm not sure I would have even dated you if you had had a kid."

There was the blinding truth. "Why? Are you saying no man will marry Kay or Resa?"

"No, I'm not saying that. Out there are some great men and I know my girls will find them. But it's hard as a man, day in and day out, to look at and raise living proof of the other man your wife had slept with."

"But it was in the past?"

TC shrugged. "I know, but the kid would be evidence that your woman had a sex life before you."

"But it's okay for the man to have one? I would have dated you if you had a kid."

"That's why you women are so great. You're much more compassionate, loving, forgiving. Men aren't. That's why we're from Venus and you're from Mars. Or is it the other way around?"

Staring at the man she had been married to for so long she didn't know what to say. But in her heart, she knew her days of being married were numbered. And strangely enough it didn't break her heart the way it would have had Julian not come back into her life.


	11. Chapter 11

"Are you sure you can watch all three by yourself?" Kay asked again, as she adjusted her suit one last time.

"Leave it alone. You look very professional and beautiful," Eve informed her. "And yes, I can handle the three of them. I watched you, Noah, Jessie, Whit, and Sime all by myself when your mom was busy so I think Marebelle, Angelpie, and Em will be no problem."

"Yeah, but you were much younger then." Letting her tongue run faster than her brain, Kay realized what she said. "Oh, Auntie- -"

Eve laughed. "I maybe older, but I'm also wiser. We'll be fine. Are you sure you want this job?"

Kay nodded. "I think it's right up my alley. I get in the temp pool at Crane Industries and Fox assured me the temps work all over the office so I'll get to see all the different aspects of the company. And when a position opens up in a certain department, I can say yay or nay. And after a year of employment, they pay for you to take college classes and even consider your class hours as part of your regular working hours. So I'll be learning on the job and in a classroom and getting paid for both."

Kay had really thought this out. The little baby girl that had made her ache to have another one was all grown up.

"My mom thought it sounded like a great idea, plus I have the added bonus of never getting bored."

"She's right, you won't. Now get out of here and knock 'em dead."

"You and the kids- -"

"Get out already. Wait," Eve called out as Kay opened the door, "take my car- -"

Kay's eyes widened. "The Jag?"

"Yes, the Jag. The smooth ride will keep you in the positive mood."

Not wanting her aunt to change her mind, Kay ran back grabbed the keys, kissed her aunt, and ran out of the house.

Eve smiled and sent up a prayer that her niece got the job and didn't wreck her precious Jag. Now what to do with  
three children under five; Kay had been right. It had been a long time since she had to keep so many little ones occupied and out of trouble. The park. The perfect place to keep them busy. "Em, Marebelle, Angelpie, let's go to the park," she announced, walking to the kitchen to prepare some snacks.

* * *

"Em, you have to watch out for your sister and your cousin, okay," Eve told the young man.

"Yes, Auntie Evie," he replied before running back to the jungle gym.

This had been a good idea. She sat a little ways away from the stay-at-home moms and the nannies and found a quiet little bench to enjoy her solitude, catch up on her medical journals, and watch the kids all at the same time. This was a lovely way to spend the afternoon. Maybe she would take them to McD's for dinner; she'd call the girls and have them meet them there.

"Are these private musings or can anyone join in?" Julian whispered over her shoulder, sending goosebumps down her back.

"No, please have a seat," she offered, moving her things out of the way. "How did you find us?"

"I thought to myself if I was a beautiful woman with legs that never ended, full breasts, luscious lips begging to be kissed," he paused to see if she was with him and by the look in her eyes he knew he had her, "with three kids to occupy for the afternoon, where would I go? The zoo was my first choice, but security couldn't find you- -"

"You had security search for us?"

"Well of course, how else was I to know if you were at the zoo or not?"

Eve grinned. "Of course, Mr. Crane."

"The park was my second guess."

"Good second guess."

"I thought so."

"But what brings you by? Did you need something? Did Stefan call?"

"No to your last two questions. I was sitting in my office wondering why the Chairman of the Board was sitting behind a desk when I could be outside enjoying the sunshine with a beautiful woman by my side, watching my youngest children play happily," he answered, taking her hands in his as he moved closer to her ending right next to her.

Eve blushed. "It must be nice to have such power."

Julian laughed. He loved her attempts to distance herself from him, from their love. As time progressed, they became weaker and weaker. "Oh, really Eve, is that the best you can come up with? You Dr. Johnson, I've seen you wield your power at the hospital. Don't play coy with me."

"It is fun at times," she smiled.

"That it is. And more than fun, it allows me the opportunity to do things like this." He pulled her face closer to his and kissed her softly at first, then as he felt her token resistance drop, he parted her lips with his tongue.

* * *

"My mom has got to be somewhere around here. She wouldn't sit too far away from the kids," Whitney said, searching for her mother in the sea of mothers and nannies and au pairs.

"Yeah, she should- -" Fox paused, zeroing in on his father and Dr. Russell locked in a passionate gaze. He knew. He knew something was going on between the two of them. As much as he wanted to savor this moment and rub it in his father's face, he couldn't let Whitney see them. This would devastate her. "Maybe she went to the restroom, why don't you go look while I look around here?" he suggested, hoping he sounded normal.

"I don't think she would have- - oh my- - Fox, please, please tell me that your dad knows another black woman with a haircut similar to my mom's."

Damn he failed. "He knows tons, so let's keep searching for your mom." He hoped she would go along with the lie, but judging by the look on her face he had no such luck.

"How could she? How could she do this to my dad? To our family? When did my mom become Julian Crane's whore?"

Time for damage control and quick. "Whitney," he said, turning her away from their oblivious parents. "We don't know what's going on."

"Yeah, maybe they're giving each other CPR," Whitney said sarcastically.

"Or maybe those two people aren't our parents at all," he tried lamely.

Whitney rolled her eyes as tears streamed down her face. Why would her mother- - how could she- - unless- - unless. She shook her head; she couldn't deal with this now. "Fox, take me away from here."

Looking for any way to help, he grabbed her hand and raced her to the car.

* * *

Slowly and with much regret, Eve pulled away from Julian. Resting her forehead against his shoulder, she shook her head. "This is wrong. We can't do this. I'm married."

"But you love me," Julian declared.

"No, Julian, I'm sorry, but I don't love you. I love my husband. I love TC Russell. I'm very proud to be Mrs. Thorton Chandler Russell. I will never, never be Mrs. Julian Linus Crane," she said heatedly. Gathering up her belongings, she ran away from Julian as fast as she could, hoping to outrun her feelings for him and her growing lack of feelings for her husband.

He started after her, but decided against it as he sat on the bench and watched her and the children leave.

* * *

"Did you hear that, Kay? I told you nothing was going on between my mom and Mr. Crane. Mom just confirmed it. He's been bothering her," Simone said confidently from behind the tree near Julian, more confident than she actually felt.

Kay saw what her Aunt Eve had said, but her body language and her eyes said something completely different. Her Aunt Eve was feelin' Mr. Crane, but for Simone's sake, she wouldn't say so out loud. "You were right; I was wrong. Now let's go before Aunt Eve starts wondering where I am in her car."


	12. Chapter 12

"Leave my mother alone," Simone demanded as she dodged Julian's temporary assistant and ran into his office.

Looking up from his computer, he saw the angry teen heaving and looking like the spitting image of her mother, in the same state.

"Mr. Crane, I'm so- -"

Waving off the temp, Julian kept his eyes on Simone as he spoke. "It's not your fault. Please close the door behind you."

Quietly the temp left his office, leaving the powerful Julian Crane alone with the angry Simone Russell.

"Ms Russell, what can I do for you?" he asked politely, trying hard to keep the smirk off his face. He had a feeling the teen TC would not appreciate it.

"Leave my mother alone. She's not one of your groupies, or a gold digger after your money, and she doesn't want to be your who- -, your mistress. She's happily married to my dad so leave her alone! Don't mistake her kindness for not telling my dad about you harassing her as interest. You better be glad I came instead of my dad, or you'd be lying comatose next to your father right now," Simone finished, crossing her arms over her chest.

"What, prey tell leads you to believe I'm interested in your mother?"

Startled that Julian was talking to her and not trembling in fear, she answered his question. "I've seen you all over town with her."

Julian turned his leather swivel chair to face Eve's daughter directly. "You do realize your mother works at the hospital that I'm on the board of directors of? She is also raising Ethan-Martin's si- -" He'd almost let the secret slip, he would have to be more careful in the future. It must be the Eve-like glare piercing at him that caused him to be so careless. "Ethan-Martin and Endora consider each other family due to Endora's time with Kay and Maria."

She hadn't thought about that. He listed very valid reasons why they were together, but in this last year she had seen them together more than she had her whole life. "But you were never talking to my mom this much before."

A persistent one, wasn't she? "Before, I did not have total control over Crane Industries which thusly has increased my involvement in the hospital. And as your mother gains higher positions, our interaction will increase. And I didn't have sole legal custody of my son; neither did your mother have Endora," he pointed out.

Everything he said made perfect sense, but something felt wrong. What had her mother been talking about at the park if he wasn't after her? No, she couldn't trust him, she thought, shaking her head. He was a Crane and Daddy said, Cranes could not be trusted.

"You need to lessen your contact with Mrs. TC Russell or the next time, it'll be my dad standing here pounding that truth into you," Simone warned.

"And you would want that? You believe in senseless violence?"

"What want? What are you talking about?"

"From what you're implying, you're okay with your father beating me up because I dare to talk business with her outside of the office and because I want my son to keep relationships he had when he lived with his mother. I hadn't realized Eve had reared such blood thirsty children."

"What? Wait." Damn it, he was confusing her. She wasn't condoning violence, she was just telling him what would happen if her father found out. "I don't condone violence- -"

"Only in my case."

"Yes- -"

Julian raised an eyebrow.

"No- -I'm just telling you what's going to happen- -"

"And you believe the course of action your father would take is okay? It's the right way to solve problems?" Seeing the confused look on her face, Julian pressed his advantage. "It would be perfectly within reason for me to explain to Ethan-Martin that I had been beaten up by his Uncle TC because I held a conversation with his Aunt Eve. And to teach him, if he ever got angry or frustrated it would be okay to use his fists."

Simone shook her head vehemently. No, he was twisting her words around. It wasn't right to take your anger out on others because you just ended up hurting yourself more, as she had painfully learned with Whitney. And she definitely didn't want Em to get caught up in her dad's feud with Mr. Crane, but on the other hand, Mr. Crane couldn't be trusted and he was trying to hit on her mom.

"And if your mother is in love with your father as you say- -"

"She is."

"Then nothing I can do or say, if I were interested in her in that way, would have any effect, correct?"

"Yes," she agreed, puzzled.

"Then if there's nothing else, Ms Russell, I need to get back to my work. And be assured in my further dealings with your mother, I will neglect to tell her that you ditched school. My driver will see you safely back to Harmony High. Have a good day," he said dismissively as his driver/body guard appeared.

"This way, Ms Russell," the tall, handsome driver said to her. He ushered her out of the office and onto the elevator.

What happened to her control? She was supposed to be in control of this confrontation, but somehow he had turned it around. He confused her with his doubletalk. Her dad was right- -the Cranes couldn't be trusted.

Hearing a tentative knock on his door, he knew today was not his day to get work done. It had been one interruption after another, though the Simone Russell one had been interesting to say the least. "Enter," he commanded without looking up from the documents in front of him. "What do you want?"

"Mr. Crane," the voice said hesitantly.

That couldn't be. Looking up, Julian was happy to see Whitney Russell in front of him. She was an exact replica of her mother at the same age. The Eve Johnson he'd fallen in love with. "Whitney, it's so good to see you, dear. How are you?"

"I'm fine, Mr. Crane- -"

"I told you to call me, Julian."

"Yes, I'm sorry. And I'm sorry for barging in, but I didn't see your assistant."

"My assistant is out sick and her replacement is useless," he commented. "Are you here visiting Fox?" He was still unsure of how he felt about his son's interest in Whitney. Fox claimed he only had the purest of intentions, but based on his past Crane record when it came to women, he was doubtful. But by spending time with Eve again, he was pleasantly reminded that sometimes love came out of no where with people you least expected.

"Yes, we have a lunch date."

Julian nodded. He knew there was another reason Whitney had come to see him but he would let her tell him in her own time.

She hadn't thought she would be this nervous. She couldn't think of him like this, Julian Crane, billionaire businessman. She had to remember the kind, gentle man she had been stuck with in the elevator. She would even call him fatherly. That's the man she was talking to, not the one her father hammered into her head. She should just go for it. "Why were you making out with my mother in the park?" Then instantly a light bulb went off in her head as he masked his face. She had seen the momentary surprise on his face. "My mother is the woman you were talking about in the elevator."

Damn. How was he going to handle this? He thought the spot Eve had selected had been well-isolated, but it seemed he had been wrong. Everyone and their mother had seen them. If she saw them, then that meant Fox had, too. What price would he have to pay for that?

"Father, have you seen- -" Fox paused, seeing his father and the love of his life together, both with odd looks. "Whit, you're early."

She nodded, never taking her eyes off of Julian.

What could he tell her, Julian asked himself? Nothing other than the truth would work in this particular situation.

"Did I interrupt something, Father?"

"Whitney saw my door open and poked her head in to say 'Hi'," Julian answered.

"Whit?" Fox called, trying to break her intense stare towards his father. Had she asked him about the kiss they had witnessed in the park? "Whit?"

"Yes," she said, shaking her head. "Sorry, I don't know where I went for a moment." Julian's deflection was all the proof she needed; her mother was the woman whose heart he had stolen and broken. Her mother had been in love with Julian and based on that kiss, possibly still had feelings for. Oh my- -

"Whitney, are you okay?" Fox asked, concerned as he observed in her paling face.

"Yes- -I just need to freshen up. I'll meet you at the elevator. Julian," she looked him directly in the eyes. She saw that he knew that she knew the truth.

Julian tilted his head in acknowledgement of this new truth that he and Whitney shared. "Whitney, it was good seeing you. Thank you for visiting. And may I say, I've always admired your grace under fire when you're playing tennis. And you're ability to keep your cards close to your vest."

Whitney understood Julian's message perfectly. "Thank you. It's amazing how useful those skills are in every day life."

Fox looked from his father to Whitney, knowing their seemingly careless words held deeper meaning.

"Excuse me," Whitney said, leaving the room and the two men alone.

"What were you two talking about?" he demanded of his father.

"Tennis, of course," Julian replied, picking up his documents.

"Sure. Don't tell me, I'll find out another way. But can you please leave Dr. Russell alone? Dr. Russell and Coach Russell mean the whole world to Simone and Whit and I'm not sure they could handle anything happening to their family," Fox commented, before taking his leave.

Julian put down his papers and turned to look out of his window. The scare was on in the Russell family, at least amongst the children, regarding his relationship with Eve. The family Eve worked and strived so hard to get. The family that could have been theirs if he had played his cards differently. If he had stood up to his father. But he hadn't done that. He had succumbed to his father's pressures and married Ivy Winthrop. If it wasn't for the children, he would have declared that marriage a perfect waste of more than twenty years of his life. Reaching into his secret desk drawer, he took out the Russell family photo. He looked at the woman he loved with one arm wrapped around TC and the other hand resting on Simone's shoulder. The happy foursome. After all the pain and grief he had caused, their son's death had caused, their relationship had caused didn't she earn and deserve to live out the rest of her life as she saw fit, even if that meant her being with TC until her dying breath? Rubbing her face with his fingers, Julian stared at the people outside below him and wondered what his next step should be.


	13. Chapter 13

Endora happily played outside while her mom cooked lunch. Seeing the always closed shed ajar, she walked over to the open doorway and went inside. Before she could take more than two steps, she was swept up into the air and felt a slap against her bottom.

"I've told you not to come in," TC yelled, as his hand came down again.

Screaming her head off, she made sure she cried loud enough for her mom to hear her.

"Do you hear me, little girl? Don't you come in here without my- -"

With the dishtowel in her hand, Eve came upon the disastrous scene. "What the hell is wrong with you, TC?" she demanded, snatching her screaming youngest off of TC's lap as her two eldest arrived on the scene. "What is wrong with you?"

Quickly pushing the women and baby out of his shed, TC closed its doors. "That brat was in my shed. I told you to keep her away from here."

"First of all, she's not- -" She couldn't talk to him like this. After giving Endora to Simone, Endora screamed louder and reached for her. "Angelpie, I need you to go into the house with your sissies, okay? Mommy will be right in," she said reassuringly to the toddler looking directly into her eyes.

Nodding as if she understood, Endora laid her head on Simone's shoulder as she continued to cry.

"Whit, Sime, go inside the house- -"

"Mom, I can- -" Whitney began and ended seeing the look in her mother's eyes. "Dora, if you calm down we can have some ice cream and watch a movie of your choice."

Instantly the crying ended. "Cookies n' cream, Pinocchio."

Hiding their smiles, Simone and Whitney nodded.

"Cookies n' cream and Pinocchio, it is," Simone confirmed, as the trio walked back inside the house.

With the girls gone, Eve focused all her energy on TC. "Have you started smoking crack? How dare you touch- -"

"How dare I? This is my house. She does what I say. What has happened to you, you used to be a mother that could keep her children under control? Are you being easy on her cause she's white?"

Who was this fool talking to? Was he talking to her with all this craziness? His house. And she was a bad mother. "My daughter, regardless of her color, is being raised the same way her sisters were, but unfortunately you've turned into a pompous, ignorant jackass. How dare you spank my baby for going to your shed. She's a child that's what they do; they explore things, they get into things, they bother things they are not supposed to, do you even remember Whitney's and Simone's childhoods? Cause I could have sworn you were there. And if you had kept your shed locked, she wouldn't have gotten in there in the first place. And what the hell is in that shed anyway?" she asked, moving towards it.

TC blocked her every move. "That's none of your business."

"None of my business?" she repeated with disbelief in her voice.

"No, it's not. I knew this would happen," TC said with righteous indignation, "as soon as Tabitha's daughter moved into this house you've been acting crazy. Babying her, acting like she was the greatest thing since apple pie. I'm sick of it! Enough! She was disobeying me and she got punished. If you don't like it, that's too bad."

He was talking to her as if she were a child. "If I don't like it, too bad? Who do you think you're talking to? I'm your wife, not your child. And if you lay one hand, one hand on my daughter then we will be throwing down, make no mistake of that- -"

"You would fight me over her- - she's not even your child. You felt sorry for her and took her in and you're willing to jeopardize our marriage over her?"

"Jeopardize our marriage?"

"Yes, Eve. Our marriage is failing and you can't even see it because you're so wrapped up in that girl and spending endless hours at Katie-bug's house. What are you doing over there anyway?"

"You're jealous over the time I spend with two girls who lost someone very important to them. Someone who was a mother to one and like a mother to?the other- -"

"Tabitha was not Katie-bug's mother!" TC roared.

"I didn't say she was, if you would shut up and listen, you could hear me correctly. Endora is my daughter and I've been trying really hard to make her our daughter, but I guess that's not going to happen."

"No, it's not. So you need to make whatever arrangements you need to make and then come back home when you're minus a toddler."

She looked at her husband in shock. Had he said what she thought he'd said? "Are you kicking me out of the house? Are you telling me to leave?"

"This was my family's land."

That his mother gave them as a wedding gift, the same way Mother Russell gave Sam and Grace their plot. It was her salary as a doctor that got the foundation laid, which allowed them to build a five bedroom house in anticipation of all the kids they were going to have. She didn't even really care about the money, it was just the idea that the house, their house, the one they built together, TC truly believed to be solely his. Why hadn't she ever acknowledged this selfish, self-absorbed side before? Maybe it was because she was always helping the kids at school, trying to make their lives better. How many kids had come on trips up to the cabin with them? Too many for her to even begin to name or count. That was just with her and the girls; he and Sam took kids up their on their own. She guessed the saying charity begins at home wasn't true in TC Russell's case. In his case, charity began any where but at home.

"Daddy, how could you say that?" Simone cried from behind Eve.

"Sugarbear," TC said, trying to do some quick repair damage.

Shaking her head and with tears in her eyes, Simone suddenly saw her father through new eyes.

"Sugarbear," he repeated softly, slowly moving towards his youngest daughter.

"How can you say such mean things about Endora? She's a sweetheart and she lost her mother. Hell, she won't even remember her mom; Mom is the only mom she'll ever know and you could have been her dad. What happened to all the things you taught us about treating others equally, helping people in need, opening not just your wallet but also your heart? I don't even know the man standing in front of me," Simone concluded before running back into the house.

"Simone Evangeline Russell, get back here," TC commanded, but his daughter ignored him.

Eve hadn't intended for any of the girls to hear her conversation with TC, but obviously it was too late for that. It was time to go make things better. "Well, you wanted us gone, then we'll leave," she said, turning on her heel and walking towards the kitchen.

"You're not taking my girls anywhere."

She laughed turning to face him again. "Simone overheard how you talked about her younger sist- -"

"That is not her sister."

Shaking her head, she thought in dismay would he ever learn. "Endora is not a that. She's a- -well, it seems that she is Johnson. And Whitney and Simone love her like they love each other. And until you can understand that, then you're right, we don't belong here. Simone, after hearing what you said, won't stay here with you. Whitney is an adult and can make her own decisions, but knowing my daughters as I do, and you obviously don't, Simone is giving her a blow by blow account of everything she heard and everything she thinks she's heard. So on that note, my three daughters will be leaving your home. And if you have any problems with that, contact my lawyer."


	14. Chapter 14

"Daddy! Daddy!" Endora yelled, seeing her father through the open curtains at the living room window.

Out of habit, Eve took a quick look around here to see who had overheard her excited daughter before remembering it was only her in the house after her shift ended early. Opening the door, she greeted Julian with a smile.

"What a pleasant surprise," he said upon seeing Eve, while catching his daughter. "Hello, Endora."

"Hi, Daddy," she screeched.

"Angelpie, use your inside voice, okay?"

The toddler nodded and tugged on her father until he let her go and she ran back to her toys.

"What's wrong?" Julian asked, noticing the sadness in his love's eyes.

"Nothing," she answered. "Excuse me, I need to shower and change." Before waiting for his response, Eve left the room.

"Well, that's peculiar. Why is your mother, little one taking a shower here?" he questioned his daughter who was always a wealth of innocent yet fruitful information.

"We live here."

Trouble in what Eve thought was paradise. Serious troubles if she moved in with Kathleen. This required further investigation. "Endora, why are you living with Kathleen?" he asked, feeling no shame in pumping his young daughter for information about her mother. He sensed she wanted her new parents together as much as he wanted to be with Eve.

"TC hit me," she said, looking directly into her father's eyes.

Instantly Julian saw red. He ran up the stairs, barged into the bathroom, and tore back the shower curtain.

"Julian, what in- -"

"No. No, you don't get to speak. Did that ignorant, bully of a husband of yours hit my daughter?" Julian demanded.

Damn. She had hoped to tell him gently some time in the distant future.

"Yes or no, Eve," he demanded.

Grabbing the towel hanging from the shower rod, Eve wrapped it around herself and stepped out of the tub, quickly turning off the water.

"I'm waiting. Never mind, I will ask him- -"

"No, wait. He didn't hit, hit Angelpie."

"Did his hand touch any part of Endora's body?"

"Yes- -"

Julian roared and exited the bathroom.

Eve gave chase. "Julian, wait."

"I am not waiting. He can not do that to my child, to any child. I can't believe you of all people are justifying his behavior," he spat in disbelief.

"I'm not, trust me I'm not. Why do you think we're here? But please listen to me before you charge over there. I don't want you to get hurt."

With his eyes blazing, he stared at the love of his life. "Today, he couldn't even touch me."

She saw the undying, unfailing love glowing in his eyes. He loved Endora. He truly loved her. Her mind relaxed at this knowledge.

"I'm waiting," he informed her, standing on the stairwell.

"He didn't hit her. He spanked her for disobeying him."

Something wasn't ringing true with Eve's story. He, like she, believed in spankings when necessary so why would she move out if TC simply spanked a disobedient child. "What horrid crime did she commit?"

"She went into his shed."

"She did what?" he asked with menace.

"She went into his shed," she answered slowly afraid of what Julian would do. She didn't want him to get hurt or to give TC the chance to put Julian in jail.

"Is he hiding a dead body in that damned shed? I told you there was something suspicious in that shed. No normal human would react this way. A toddler went into his open shed and he hits her. He's going to pay," Julian said, running the rest of the way down the stairs and out the door.

"Julian," she screamed for the doorway. She was about to run after him when Endora spoke.

"Mama?" Endora called.

Turning quickly, Eve looked over at the standing toddler. "Yes, Angelpie."

"You no clothes on."

Eve looked down at her towel attire. Crap. She ran upstairs, threw on a jogging suit, and having no choice, she picked up her daughter and ran to her home. She caught up with Julian as he stomped down her stairs.

"Where is he?" he demanded.

"I don't know. Julian, think about this. Em and Angelpie need you here with them, not locked up in some jail. You know Sam and Luis would like nothing better than to have you locked up and 'lose' your paperwork and such." She had to make him see reason. She couldn't afford to lose him.

"Mama, I no like it here," Endora cried.

"Oh, baby. We won't be here long," she reassured her youngest, giving her a hug and a kiss. "Look in her eyes. Look, Julian, damn you!" she commanded.

Julian reluctantly gazed into his daughter's eyes. The crystal clear blue eyes looked back at him with innocence, complete trust, and love. "Do you want to be away from that for even a second?" She prayed this would work and that he would finally see reason. But she had to get him out of here before TC returned from wherever he had gone, which couldn't be far since his truck was in the garage.

"No, but I can't let him- - Eve, the rage I felt, I feel. I love her. I'm in love with her," he stated, taking his daughter from Eve and kissing her cheek. "I can't let him or anyone else get away with harming her."

"He hasn't. He won't. He lost his family over this. Whitney and Simone know and they aren't talking to him. They've demanded he go get help for his anger and clean out the shed."

"That's not enough."

"Would anything be enough?"

The rage in his heart yelled no. No, nothing would ever be enough. Damn, she was right. But losing his family didn't seem like enough justice, enough punishment. TC needed to suffer.

As if reading his mind, Eve answered, "He is suffering. TC prides himself on being a model husband and father, yet now he lives in his big house by himself and he has no one but himself to blame for that."

TC's house, he heard that subtle reference. Eve and TC must have really exchanged harsh words. Good that monster deserved it.

"Now, let's get out of here."

"I'm not afraid of him."

Male pride. "I know you're not, but for Endora's sake and mine, could we please leave?" she asked, gently.

He nodded and brushed against her. "I can see your nipples through your top and they look as lovely as ever," he whispered.

"Julian!" she reprimanded, trying hard not to blush. He could throw her off-kilter like no one else.

"It's the truth," he smirked. Opening the door, he allowed Eve to walk out ahead of him.

"Wait," Eve paused. "Do you hear that?"

"No oy," Endora answered, practicing her Spanish courtesy of Pilar.

"No, I hear something," Eve confirmed, backing up and heading towards the kitchen. Finding the kitchen empty, she went out into the backyard and noticed the shed moving.

"Mama, go. Daddy, go," Endora encouraged. "I wanna go home."

Eve ran to the shed. "Hello? Is anyone in there?"

"Eve?" she heard TC say.

What was TC doing in there? She noticed the chain and lock through the handles. There was no way he could have accidentally done this. Someone had to do this to him, she reasoned, as she ran back into the house to find his keys. Finding the keys, she ran back to Julian. "Please go."

"Eve- -"

"I'll meet you at Kay's," Eve assured him.

"Mama come?" Endora asked.

Eve stared into the seemingly innocent eyes of her daughter. She knew in her heart that the toddler had something to do with this. When they lived with TC, his keys, wallet, little things of his were always disappearing even if Eve herself had just seen them or handled them moments before. Her Angelpie had to be apart of it. She wasn't quite sure how but Endora Margaret Lennox Johnson had a lot to answer for, but now was not the time. "Take her home. I'll be right there," she said, walking over to the shed. She didn't unlock the lock until Julian and Endora had disappeared from sight. "Hold on, TC. You'll be out in a minute." Using the key, she unwrapped the chain and freed her husband.

Running into the sunlight, TC took deep breaths. "Thank you, Eve."

"Are you okay?" she asked concerned. "How long where you in there?"

TC glanced at his watch. "Over an hour. Who would have done this to me?"

"Maybe some kids were playing a prank, assuming the girls and I would come home and find you," she suggested, as an answer.

He nodded. "Probably so. What are you doing over here? It's nice to see you."

"I forgot a pair of my favorite earrings and I thought I would come get them when I heard you."

"Earrings, huh?" he questioned, with a knowing glance. "Whatever the reason. I'm glad you came over and grateful that you rescued me. Do you want to come in for an early dinner?"

"No, I can't. I have to get back to Endora and Em."

"They could join us, too. It's good for Ethan-Martin to spend time around some non-Cranes, especially Julian."

Any pleasant feelings that Eve had been having died with TC's last statement. "Have you started counseling?"

"Eve," TC whined. "I'm cleaning out the shed, getting rid of things." He moved back over to the shed and threw up the doors so Eve could look in. "You were right; this place shouldn't be so off limits."

Not falling for his distraction technique, Eve repeated her question.

"I was just having a bad afternoon and her being in here- -"

"She's not a her. Her name is Endora. And you're supposed to be going to therapy not just for your anger issues, but also about your hostility towards a little girl Simone, Whitney, and I love with all our hearts."

TC frowned.

"I've got to go," she said, heading towards the house.

"Eve, I'm trying here. Can't you meet me half way?"

Barely slowing her step, she turned her head. "When it comes to children there is no half way, it's all or nothing."


	15. Chapter 15

Pacing the floors, Julian waited impatiently for Eve to return to Kathleen's. Constantly opening the front door, walking around to check the backyard, he was afraid something had happened to her. Why did he listen to her? He should have never left her alone with that child abuser. He was going after her. "Endora."

"Yes, Daddy?"

"Stay here- -"

Eve walked through the door as if all were right with the world.

"Where have you been?" Julian demanded.

"I was talking to TC." Seeing the anger, relief, and frustration in his eyes, Eve knew she was in for a doozy of a conversation but first she had to talk to Endora. "Julian, could you go get me some tea and a piece of the pound cake that Kay and Simone made last night?"

"Eve, I hardly think- -"

Eve tilted her head towards Endora.

"I'll be back in two minutes," he announced, walking to the kitchen.

Walking over to her daughter, Eve sat down next to her on the floor. "Angelpie, can Mommy talk to you for a minute?"

Endora nodded and put down her Mama Tabby doll to sit in her mother's lap.

Eve hugged and kissed the toddler before beginning. "Endora, Mr. TC was locked in his shed; do you know anything about that?"

The little girl was silent and refused to look her mother in the eye.

Lifting her face, Eve stared directly into Endora's eyes. "Mommy has noticed when we lived in the other house a lot of Mr. TC's things, like his car keys, his wallet, his ID would be found places no one would ever think to put them. Do you know anything about that?"

Again her question was met with silence.

"Endora Timothea Lenox Johnson Crane listen to Mommy. Just because you don't like someone doesn't mean you can do mean things to them, and hiding people's things or locking them in a room are not nice things. You have to express yourself in other ways. Come talk to Mommy or Daddy or your sissies, okay?"

"'kay," Endora replied. "May I play?"

"What did Mommy just talk to you about?" She wanted to make sure her daughter heard and understood what they had just discussed. Endora already had the Crane tendency to hear what she wanted when she wanted down pat.

"No move things."

"That's right. I love you," Eve said, hugging and kissing the two-and-a-half year old.

"I love you, Mama."

"Why don't you take Mama Tabby and Tio Timmy upstairs to your room while I talk to Daddy, okay?"

"'kay." Grabbing her dolls, Endora climbed the stairs to her room.

Watching her daughter leave, Eve wondered how she knew it was Endora who was moving TC things. A two-year-old putting his keys inside the flower arrangement on the dining room table? Locking him inside the shed? But she knew, she just knew it was her youngest daughter. Her mind wouldn't even begin to let her to contemplate how that was even possible. All she knew was with Tabitha as Endora's birth mother, she had to be prepared for anything and everything.

"What was that about?" Julian asked, retuning with his arms full of food and drink.

Getting up to help him place the food and drinks on the table, she shook her head. "Just a little mother and daughter conversation." She would tell Julian about Angelpie if and when strange, inexplicable things kept happening.

"What took you so long?" he asked, sitting across from her on the sofa.

"TC wanted to talk."

"You're not considering going back to that monster, are you?"

Eve took a moment before she answered Julian's questions. She didn't know where she stood with TC to be honest. She had been Mrs. Thorton Chandler Russell for over twenty years. How could she turn her back on that- - on that history? After her parents died and she was sent to live with her spinster, overzealous aunt, all she craved was a family and TC had provided that. His mother, his cousins, aunts, uncles, Sam, they all made her feel like one of them. Once she had buried her guilt about the lies she told them, she felt as if she belonged. Yet she knew, if TC couldn't or wouldn't accept Endora then she couldn't be with him any longer. Endora was her second chance from God to parent a Crane child and she wasn't throwing this chance away for anyone, including the man she promised to be with until death. She quieted the voice in the back of her head that reminded her that her decision had been made about her marriage. She knew TC was stubborn and was never going to accept Endora and was never going to go to one single counseling appointment, but part of her still hoped. Her dreams of the fairy tale ending with TC demanded for her to still have hope, to not give up.

Julian was shocked by Eve's silence. It should never have taken her this long to answer his question. He knew the pull TC and that life they shared together had over his darling Eve, but for her to consider taking that scum back after what TC had done to Endora. His next words shocked him as much as they shocked her. "Eve, I thought I loved you more than anyone else in the world, but I realize I don't."

Eve gasped.

"Endora and Ethan-Martin have snuck into my heart, into my soul, and they now fully occupy it. And I would risk and give away anything and everything to protect them, to keep them safe." He paused, fighting back the tears. "I love you with all my heart, Eve Johnson, never doubt that, but I will willingly give up on us to protect my daughter from that woman hitting man you call a husband. I will take my children and disappear where you or no one else will ever find us." Standing up, Julian walked to the front door and paused. "I came over today to inform you that Stefan had an update on his search for our son. Please in no way take this as a threat, Eve. I'm not threatening to take Endora from you so you'll leave TC. You have to do what's best for you just as I have to do what's best for our daughter." With those final, heartbreaking words, Julian closed the door behind him.

Eve felt her heart crack. How was everything turning out so wrong? She never meant for any of this to happen. Collapsing on the sofa, she cried.

Whitney, Fox, and Simone all stared at each other with the same question in their eyes. Julian was Endora's father? Kay tried as hard as she could to mirror their shocked looks.


	16. Chapter 16

For the past few weeks, the women in Kay's house walked through life. They went to work, school, cleaned up, played with Endora and Maria, ate, but it was like no one was really home. Everyone was reeling from the conversation between Eve and Julian.

Enough was enough, she had been walking around this house and her life not really seeing, hearing, or processing anything. She was doing herself, her daughters, Kay, Maria, and her patients all a disservice. She couldn't- -she refused to live like this any longer. She wouldn't wait in fear of Julian coming back to take her Angelpie away. She had never been the kind to allow things to happen to her; she was always proactive. And it was past time she started acting like it. She knew where she had to begin. Grabbing her purse, Eve walked out of her office on a mission.

Pacing the floor in front of his wife, TC clenched and unclenched his fists. "Let me get this straight, our whole lives were a lie- -"

"No, TC. The stories I told you about my past where true until I was a teenager. I had two loving parents and the most ideal life, but then they died and I was sent to live with my aunt and it was downhill from there for a while. But every emotion, every feeling, I felt with you, for you, were real, were true."

"You wouldn't know the truth if it came and bit you on the butt. You preached honesty to our daughters, yet nothing but lies flowed from yours. Whitney and Simone couldn't even be in the choir at school or at church, yet you whored yourself every night for drugs and alcohol. The great Eve Johnson is a hypocrite."

She expected and deserved his anger, but if he was this angry just hearing about her past behaviors how was he going to feel when she told him about the man she had been involved with. "I didn't sing for drugs."

"Oh, you had a sugar daddy. Thank goodness for a second there I thought you were a whore, but it's good to know you only whored yourself out to one man," he replied, the sarcasm dripping from his tongue.

She fought back the tears. She wouldn't cry. She deserved this. She couldn't imagine how she would feel to know that TC had kept secrets of these magnitudes from her for their entire marriage.

"Who was he?"

It was on the tip of her tongue to say "who cares," but she couldn't do that. In for a penny, in for a pound. Taking a deep breath, she looked her husband in his eyes. "Julian Crane." She literally saw his soul shatter upon hearing the name that floated off her tongue.

"Julian Crane? You didn't know him. You met him when you moved here and worked for him at the hospital."

She shook her head. "I met him at the Blue Note in Boston. He loves jazz music. He was a regular customer. He took an interest in me. And- -"

He had heard enough. He had no idea who the woman was that was sitting in front of him, but he knew she was trash and a tramp and he didn't want her contaminating his home, his children, or himself any longer. Running over to Eve, he grabbed her shirt, dragged her off the sofa, and threw her out of his home. "Don't come back you filthy Crane whore. You two deserve- -each other the whore and the whoremonger. No wonder you loved working late at the hospital so you two could have trysts."

On the doorsteps of her home, Eve stood up and shook her head. "We never did anything. I have always been faithful- -"

TC laughed hysterically. "How could you have possibly been faithful when you haven't been truthful since the day I first met you?"

The looks of disgust, hate, hurt, and anger TC was shooting her made her cringe inwardly. She had done this to him. She had caused him this pain and suffering.

As TC stared at this stranger on his property, the bile rose within him. He bent over and threw up all over his front porch with some hitting this woman's shoes and leg. Standing up, he wiped his mouth with his sleeve, stood back, and slammed the door. Wanting no piece of evidence of his life with Eve Johnson around, TC bounded for the stairs.

Eve stood there in disbelief. Her husband was so repulsed by her, he threw up on her. She couldn't believe it. She couldn't move. She was stuck. Her life was in shambles. What was she going to do? She could already feel herself starting to break under the guilt, the lies, she couldn't- -

"You don't exist to me anymore," TC yelled, prompting Eve out of her inertia.

She ran to the front yard in time to see her belongings being thrown on the lawn. "TC, please don't do this. Let's talk."

"I don't talk to lying whores or is that a redundant phrase?" he shouted back as he continued to toss clothes, jewelry, pictures, anything he could put his hands on.

"TC," she cried. "I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I was scared."

"Have you slept with anyone else besides Julian while we were married? Any of our neighbors?" TC stuck his head out of the window and asked, "Who's slept with my can't-be- soon-enough ex-wife?"

Eve turned bright red. Dinner time was approaching and families were returning home from work, practices, and school in time to see her precious items being thrown out of her home while her husband screamed profanities at her. Ignoring the embarrassed and sympathetic looks, she urged her neighbors inside. "He's a little angry with me." And sadly enough, her simple statement drew more sympathetic and understanding nods. TC's temper was well known in the neighborhood.

Grabbing a family picture, TC paused for a moment as a realization dawned upon him. If Eve was sleeping with Julian from the day she moved to town, how could he be sure Whitney or Simone were really his? And did tramps sleep with just one man or whomever was available? Just when he thought he couldn't feel any worse, hurt anymore, he had reached an all-time low. His babies might not be his. The girls he watched grow within that woman's belly, go from helpless infants to independent toddlers to grade schoolers to teenagers, might not be his children. He raised someone else's daughters. Hurling the framed picture as fast and with as much force as he could muster, TC ranted at Eve. "I want a DNA test. I want proof you and your multiple lovers haven't been laughing at me while I raised their daughters."

"Daddy!" Simone called out, jumping out of Kay's car upon seeing the clothes flying out of her house.

Parking the car in the middle of the street, Kay, Whitney, and Jessica followed Simone and surrounded a crying Eve in the sea of clothes and belongings that encircled her.

"Mom, what's going on?" Whitney asked.

"Daddy," Simone tried again.

Hearing his daughter's voice caused TC to pause; the pain he felt was indescribable. He ached, physically ached to go to her, but he couldn't. He couldn't because maybe it wasn't his place to go to her, to comfort her, to love her, to offer her advice maybe that was another man's. He picked up the last of Eve's belongings in their former bedroom and he flung them out the window. "I want those tests Eve, ASAP; until then, we have nothing to say to each other unless it's through our lawyers. I can't believe I ever allowed myself to fall for a lying tramp," he finished, ignoring his daughters and nieces and slamming the window shut.

"Aunt Eve, why is Uncle TC so mad?" Jessica asked.

"Mom?" Simone cried.

Eve remained silent; only the tears flowing down her face were her sign of emotions and understanding of what was going on.

"What was Daddy talking about? What tests?" Whitney questioned.

Kay shook her head. Who knew her uncle could be such a grade A jerk? That he could disrespect the woman he supposedly love like he had. Bending down, she began picking up whatever her hands reached.

Seeing the lack of response from their mom, Whitney and Simone, bewildered, followed Kay's lead.

"I'll take her ho- -I'll take her to your house, Kay," Jessica stated, wrapping her arms around her aunt and walking slowly down the street with the pliant woman.

"Maybe Daddy will talk to me now," Whitney declared and headed for the front door.

With Simone making the first deposit of clothes in the car, Kay whipped out her cell phone and dialed a never-before-used number.

"Kathleen, what's wrong?" Julian said urgently after the first ring.

"It's bad. She told him."

He didn't know when or how the young woman discovered his feelings for Eve, but at this moment he didn't care. "Are the children with your mother?"

"No, they're with Pilar."

"Make sure they stay there and get Whitney and Simone out of the house in 10 minutes," he said, hanging up the phone.

How was she supposed to get Simone, Whitney, and Jessica away from Auntie Evie in this state?


	17. Chapter 17

"Are you sure?" Julian asked again for the millionth time.

"Julian, I'm sure," Eve answered. She knew he was worried about her mental state and why shouldn't he be? When he arrived at Kay's, after her niece somehow persuaded her sister and her daughters to leave the house, he found a woman on the verge of a breakdown. She had been teetering on the edge, her house of lies collapsing, the question in the girls' eyes, the images of TC throwing pieces of their life out of their bedroom window as if they meant nothing.

But Julian came to her rescue. He held her, coaxed her into talking, whispered reassurances. He was her rock. Pulling her back from the abyss she was beginning to fall head first into, reminding her of how much she wished he had been by her side when she lost their son. How differently everything would have turned out. His words and comfort freed her to make the decision they were both having second thoughts about. But in her soul, she knew she had made the best decision for both of them, for their families. Let the cards fall where they may. How much worse could her life get? Even if the girls and TC never spoke to her again, at least they were alive and well.

"Julian, everything- -" she began, as the front door opened.

"Mom, how are you?" Whitney and Simone asked in unison as they ran to her side.

Hugging her daughters fiercely, Eve prayed this wouldn't be their last hug. "I'll explain everything to you in a few minutes."

"What is he doing here?" Simone asked, pointing her head towards Julian.

"He is- -"

"Father, I hope you know you interrupted dinner and I'm starving so is there any food around here? Is this going to take long because Noah and I are going to this new nightclub that just open outside of Boston?" Fancy rattled off, walking into the living room followed by Ethan, Gwen, Cassie, and Fox.

"I'll get you something from the kitchen," Julian said quickly, needing a moment to himself.

"Why is Fath- - Julian familiar with Kay's house?" Ethan asked to no one in particular.

Gwen and Cassie shrugged their shoulders as they greeted Eve, Whitney, and Simone.

"Mom, why are they here?" Simone questioned, with a hint of fear in her voice.

Taking her second youngest's hand, Eve kissed her and asked one simple request. "Please be patient with me."

Simone and Whitney both reluctantly nodded their heads. They looked at each other, neither having a good feeling about what was about to happen.

Julian returned with cake and drinks for everyone and sat the tray on the table. "Be our guest," he commanded.

Fancy grabbed a piece of cake and a drink and dug in. "Oh my, this is so good. It must have a million calories in it. I'll never fit into my clothes- -"

"Francesca, shut up," Cassie ordered.

Fancy pouted, but did as her younger sister asked.

"I asked you all here this evening- -"

"No, Julian. Let me." Eve stood up and moved to the center of the room. "What I'm about to say will be surprising, shocking, but I would really appreciate it if you would hold your questions, comments, and reactions as best you can until the end."

Fox moved over to sit next to Whitney and Simone.

Taking a deep breath, Eve began. "When I was twelve my parents died in a car accident and I was sent to live with my fanatically religious, spinster, demanding, hard-to-please aunt. It was quite a change from the loving and giving household I used to live in. Nothing I did was good enough, everything I did was wrong. Finally I stopped wishing for my parents to come back or for someone to rescue me and I learned to keep my head down and try to make myself invisible. In junior high, I was assigned choir as an elective. And in that class, I found a place where I could express myself and truly be free. I knew I wanted to pursue a career in music, but my aunt felt anything that had a beat was a sin, so I kept my dreams to myself. At midnight the day of my eighteenth birthday, I picked up my one suitcase with my belongings, left my aunt a note, and left her house, never looking back. My aunt had allowed me to baby sit for fellow church goers. She thought I was putting the money in church, but in reality I was saving it for that day. I found a dirty, scummy weekly motel- -the only thing I could find, then I hit the streets that night and went from club to club looking for a place that would pay me to sing. Finally one manager said he would give me a shot if I could sing "At Last" right then for him. I mustered up my courage and sang one of my favorite songs for him. He was blown away and I was hired immediately. I was excited beyond belief. I was going to get paid for living out my fantasy. The Blue Note was just the beginning." Eve heard several gasps at the mention of the club, but she persevered. "A few weeks later, after one of the waitresses had taken me shopping for adult clothes, this man walked in with his date and took a table in the middle of the club. And when I started singing, his eyes found mine and I was hooked. I was singing directly to him, nothing else existed but him and the same was true for him. But he didn't approach me like I thought he would after the set and I was deeply disappointed. Week after week he would return, sometimes with a date, sometimes without, but each night during each set I sang only for him and his eyes never left mine. Then one day after my final set for the night, he's waiting for me in my dressing room and told me that it was unacceptable for me to stay in my ghastly, dangerous boarding room and that he had found me a suitable apartment. At first I was flattered, then offended, who did he think he was? Then he said, 'Please.' And my heart melted. He held out his hand and I took it. The romance began from there. He wined and dined me, made sure I continued my education, and we partied. Boy, did we party," Eve laughed, lost in her memories and coming to only when she felt Julian moving closer to her. "I wanted so badly to impress him, to impress the members of the band that I did everything they did and twice as much to show that I could hang. You took one shot, I took two. You took a hit, I took two."

Whitney and Simone gasped, "Mom." Whitney gripped Simone's hand tighter with one hand, and tightened her grip on Fox with the other. She suddenly knew why her father had been acting like a maniac. They had all been living with a stranger.

"For the first time since my parents died, there was someone with me not glowering with disapproval but just standing, waiting to pull me back from the edge. Then it all came to a halt when his real life came crashing down. His father found out or rather acknowledged that he knew about us and demanded we break up and I found out I was pregnant."

The whole room struggled for breath upon that announcement.

"So I did what I thought was best and I did what I had done years before. With him lying in bed asleep, I took out my one suitcase, the same one I carried from my aunt's house, and I left. I was alone, miserable, broken-hearted and pregnant in New York City, but I was surviving. The baby kept me going, kept me fighting and as soon as the baby was born I was going back to school and get my BA, but then tragedy struck. My Christmas baby died hours after I had given birth to him. SIDS was the best guess the doctor had and I was crushed. But somehow, with the Christmas lights blinking and the Christmas music on the PA, I knew I couldn't die; I had to honor my son's memory and succeed. I had to have the family I had wanted for him, the one I had lost years ago. So I found a school to admit me after a last minute withdrawal and just a week and a day after my son's birth and death I was back in college, mingling with people who had no idea at the meaning of loss, pain, or suffering. When I applied to medical school, I was shocked to learn when I was submitting my paperwork for a student loan that all four years of my tuition, books, and board had been paid. I knew my lover's father was sending me a sign saying he had found me and thanking me for leaving his son. My pride wanted me to throw the money back in his face, but the memory of my son allowed me to accept it and thrive with it. And I did. I met a wonderful, wonderful man who loved me and wanted to marry me and I loved him, too. And as years passed, he gave me two beautiful daughters and we created a great family. Everything I had ever dreamed of," she finished, feeling exhausted yet liberated.

Standing next to her and grabbing her hand, Julian made his declaration. "I was the man who loved her and my inability to tell my father to take a flying leap caused us to be separated and lead separate lives."

"Oh my gosh," Simone cried. "Our whole life has been a lie, Mom."

Turning to her daughter, she moved closer but kept her distance, partly in fear of rejection. "I didn't want to taint you with the ugliness from my teenage years, my drug usage, the loss of my son- -"

"Then why are you telling us this now? And Mr. Crane? You slept with Julian Crane?!" Simone shouted in disbelief.

"Our son is alive. Alistair lied and made it appear that he was dead," Julian answered.

"How is that possible?" Simone asked.

Julian stared at the teenager. Was it really possible someone could be that naïve and innocent, but seeing her mother's eyes staring back at him he knew it was. Hadn't Eve once looked at him with the same innocence?

"He paid off the nurses, doctors. It wouldn't have been that difficult. It was Christmas. The hospital was understaffed; the people there were probably drunk and barely working. And she was a single woman with no one, except her baby," Fox replied.

Julian nodded. Fox was a quick one.

"So Dad, you called us all here to tell us we have a new sibling?" Cassie asked.

"Yes and to ask you all to be tested for DNA," Julian stated.

"What?!" Fancy declared. "You think we're not yours." 

"No, darling. You, Cassie, Fox, Ethan-Martin, Endora- -"

"Endora!" Fox, Whitney, Simone, Fancy, Cassie, Gwen, and Ethan exclaimed.

Julian continued on as if there were never an outburst. "And even you, Ethan, regardless of how I've treated you upon hearing about Sam, are all my children in my heart. I love you. But due to your grandfather's kidnapping of your brother, I think it prudent for you all to be tested." 

"Okay," Cassie said. "You're right Dad, Grandfather can't be trusted so where do I sign up to be tested?"

"Dr. Robin Scorpio-Morgan is in the upstairs lounge waiting to take swabs."

"That's fast. You must really think we're not yours," Fancy grumbled.

Walking over to his daughter, he stood her up and looked her in the eyes. "You will always be my daughter. I just want both of us to know firmly and without a doubt that Alistair hasn't played any tricks on us. You can't tell me you wouldn't be thrilled if you found out that Ivy wasn't your biological mother."

Fancy smiled slightly. "Maybe a little. Come on, Cassie. Let's go get tested." Grabbing her sister's hand, the two Crane women headed for the steps then paused. "Eve, welcome to the family."

Touched by Fancy's sentiments, Eve nodded. "Thank you."

With tears in her eyes, Whitney ran out the backdoor with Fox on her heel.

"Simone?" Eve called.

"Does Daddy know?"

Eve nodded.

"Were you sleeping with him while you were married to Daddy?"

"No. Never. I never cheated on your father."

"Did Kay know about Endora?"

"Yes."

Simone shook her head in disbelief. "Everyone I trusted has lied to me."

"Baby, we asked Kay not to say anything until Julian was ready to tell his children that they had a new sibling."

"Tabitha has been dead for months. When was he going to get around to it? Dad's right, you're nothing but a coward," she yelled at Julian before racing out of the room.

Eve started after her, but Gwen stopped her.

"I'll go. I know what it's like to find out your parents are human."

Holding back the tears, she thanked Gwen.

"Julian, you sure do know how to clear a room," Ethan said, finally speaking.

"It's a gift," Julian retorted.

"Do you honestly believe Alistair cared enough about me to make everyone think Sam is my father?"

"He got rid of my son with Eve so the eldest Crane heir wouldn't be biracial. He gets rid of you to punish Ivy for daring to cheat on a Crane."

Ethan nodded. Julian was right. It was something sick and twisted that Alistair would revel in. He would have himself tested to be on the safe side. He didn't know if he would be happy or sad if Sam was no longer his father and Julian once again was. As depraved as the Crane family was, he missed officially being apart of it. He loved Julian, in spite of the fact that he had been an indifferent father. But after hearing Eve's story of their shared past, he felt he understood Julian and the way he was when he, Fox, Fancy, and Cassie were growing up. Things were a bit clearer now. But the Endora thing would need a whole lot more explaining. Julian and Tabitha. He shuddered at the thought. "When Gwen returns, can you please send her upstairs?"

"Of course," Julian said.

"That went well," Eve laughed bitterly. "Better than it went with TC and at least my belongings weren't shredded across the lawn while I was branded with the letter 'A.'"

Pulling her close, he inhaled her same strawberry shampoo smell and kissed her forehead as he gently rocked them side to side.


	18. Chapter 18

"We commit Alistair Crane's body to the ground; earth to earth; ashes to ashes, dust to dust. The Lord bless him- -"

"Father, so the coffin won't burn to a crisp in front of us, you should stop there. Thank you so much for your services," Julian interrupted Father O'Brien, Father Logan's replacement while he was on vacation.

With a confused look on his face, the Father nodded, stepping away from the coffin.

Julian looked at Sheridan to see how she wanted to proceed. Grabbing two roses from an arrangement sent to them, Sheridan handed one to him. Slowly and reluctantly he followed his younger sister to their father's casket. The blonde kissed the rose and placed it lovingly on top of the casket. He tossed his on and thought good riddance. Only Sheridan could possibly have feelings for the man who had tried to kill her. Naïve and way too trusting, but his sister was a good person and had found it in her heart to forgive him.

As he waited to the side for his sister, he caught a glimpse of Eve near a tree on the edge of the cemetery. With a nod, he acknowledged her presence and thanked her for her support. She nodded back and went back to her car.

"Eve?" Sheridan asked, after thanking the Father.

"Yes."

"How is she doing?"

"Whitney and Simone are confused and hurt- -"

"Understandable, considering all the 'hate the Cranes' lectures TC had been preaching to them for years."

Julian nodded, as he found himself and his sister strolling through the cemetery.

"They've moved back in with TC and are a part of the 'I hate Eve' movement and refuse to speak to her. But that will change soon."

"How so?"

"TC asked for a DNA test on the girls."

Grabbing her brother's arm, she brought him to a halt. "He wants a DNA test?"

"Yes, he believes Eve and I were carrying on behind his back, as if." Noticing his sister's silence, Julian paused. "Sheridan?"

"Are they yours?" she whispered with a touch of doubt in her eyes.

"Sheridan," he reprimanded. Still seeing the doubt in her eyes, he continued. "Do you really think Eve would have carried on an affair with me for years with the way I acted back then?"

"Julian, it only takes once. Or in this case, possibly twice."

"No, they are not mine. They are, God help them, Russells through and through. Eve has been true to TC from the moment they began dating."

She sighed and began walking again. "You really think TC will insist on one now that Whitney and Simone are home with him?"

"Yes. His idiotic pride will demand it. He has branded Eve a whore, his words not mine, so he will trust nothing she has done or will do unless he has solid proof."

"But his daughters will be devastated by his accusations?"

He nodded.

"Obviously they don't know."

"No, Eve hasn't told them. Nor will she. She is under the false impression TC is a better man than he is and will forget all about the test."

"And you don't think so?"

"Is TC known for his restraint?"

Sheridan shook her head. How sad, first Whitney's and Simone's faith in Eve is damaged and now TC was about to irreparably damage their relationship with him. "How is Eve handling the girls shutting her out?"

"Taking one day at a time. Of course, Endora being the Crane that she is reveling in it. She, of course, misses her sisters and asks for them, but she loves having Eve's complete attention."

"The medical board hasn't ruled on her misconduct of falsifying John's paternity results?"

"No. But hopefully soon they will," he remarked, looking off into the sky.

"Julian?"

"What?"

"Have you done anything to sway the board members?"

"I may have pointed out to the majority of them how helpful and generous the Cranes have been to the hospitals, schools, and businesses in Harmony and beyond."

"Julian," she reprimanded.

"Did you expect me to leave Eve's fate in the hands of some sniveling, gossiping, judgmental people? She is getting enough of that from Grace, Sam, and others of her so-called good friends. Besides she couldn't take another loss right now. I truly believe Endora, Ethan-Martin, Kay, and Maria are the only reason she keeps going."

"Besides the search for your son."

"Of course."

Finding a bench, the duo sat down and enjoyed the solitude the cemetery brought.

If someone had told him a year ago that Sheridan Crane, his sister, would be his closest confidante and advisor, the one he turned to when he couldn't talk to Eve, he would have laughed until tears ran down his cheeks. But here he was, sitting in the Harmony Cemetery with his sister, conversing, being reprimanded, teased, just having a normal brother and sister relationship. Well, as normal as the Cranes did. But nothing in his life was going as expected. He and Eve weren't together. And the way TC was branding her an adulterous wife to anyone who would listen, while at the same time suing for sole custody of Simone, the house, their vacation home, 80 of all of Eve's investments, 50 of her future earnings, 50 of her 401K and retirement investments, child support, and spousal support, didn't surprise him at all though it did surprise Eve.

He loved her ability to see the best in people, but with TC she was going too far. If she had let him intervene, TC would have been silenced already. But she wouldn't allow him to intervene. He offered to pay off TC's silly demands. He could definitely afford it, but once again she refused. Sometimes he truly hated her pride and morals.

But as unscripted as his plans for his relationship with Eve were going, they were bonding more as a family since she was free of TC, the girls, and her duties at the hospital and free clinic. Ethan-Martin positively adored her and had taken to calling her "Mom" when he was with Endora. He was pleased by that as was Eve, though she wouldn't admit it. It isn't like the boy had a mom in Theresa. And the fates smiled on him once again with the death of his father. Alistair, who after spending months in a coma, woke up when no one was home one day, went downstairs to the pool, and promptly fell in and drowned.

The ineptitude squad, also known as the police department, had searched the house for clues, questioned everyone, but came up surprisingly empty-handed so Sam had to rule the death a miraculous accident. He thought of it as God's just desserts. He would have burned the old man's ashes, then danced on them, but Sheridan and Eve wouldn't allow such a thing. So he did his duty and gave his father a public memorial service attended by business partners, associates, politicians, all people who were overjoyed that the hated Alistair was dead and no longer held anything over their heads. He put his foot down when Sheridan requested a public grave side service. Sensing his determination on the subject, she quietly abided by his wishes and let it be just the two of them there with the Father as their dead father was lowered into the ground.

His cell phone ringing disturbed the solitude they were enjoying. "Crane."

"Julian, I apologize for bothering you while laying your father to rest."

"No, Stefan. We're finished. How are you, friend?"

"I'm well. Thank you. I have some news that you, along with Dr. Johnson have been waiting for."

Julian sat up straighter on the bench.

Noticing her brother's sudden movement, Sheridan was on full alert.

"How quickly can you arrange for us all to meet?"

"Tomorrow."

"I will see you then."

"Stefan, you have my deepest gratitude."

"You would do the same for me, Julian," Stefan Cassadine replied and ended the call.

"Meet who? Your son?" Sheridan asked eagerly.

She reminded him of herself when she was five, always happy and smiling when he came home from school. "Yes, but you are sworn to secrecy I must tell Eve first."

"Of course," she squealed before kissing and hugging him enthusiastically. He tolerated her affections though secretly he enjoyed them.

* * *

"Mrs. Harper, your backhand is really improving," Whitney encouraged, zipping up her tennis racket.

"Oh, Whitney, you are so good for my ego. But I know my backhand is as good as my cooking which is nonexistent," Cynthia Harper laughed.

"Mrs. Harper, you really have made strides."

"Well, thank you, sweetie," the forty-something red head said. "I'll see you next week." Mrs. Harper grabbed her tennis bag and left, passing Simone in the interim.

"Hey, Whit, what did you need?" Simone asked her sister, taking a seat on the bench next to Whitney and her gear.

"Hi, Simone. What are you doing here?"

"You texted me and told me to meet you here."

Confused, Whitney shook her head. "No, I didn't."

"Then who- -"

"I did," Julian announced, appearing out of no where.

"What are you doing here? Stay away from us before I tell my dad," Simone warned as Whitney looked weary and confused.

Julian shook his head. How could his precious Eve have birthed children who would turn their backs on her as they've done? Didn't they realize how great of a mother they have? How much she sacrificed for their sakes? "You both are being ungrateful, selfish brats- -

"Don't you dare- -" Simone began.

"Be quiet," he demanded, sick of the attitude. "My mother died when I was a young boy and every day I mourned her. Yet here you two are with your mother living and breathing, but you refuse to talk to her- -"

Whitney opened her mouth, but upon receiving Julian's daring glare she closed it.

"Why? Because you discovered she was human. Because she didn't tell you about her sordid past that hurts her to talk about, that she's partly ashamed of. How could she have ever raised two of the most selfish, judgmental children ever?"

Simone sputtered.

"Are you denying it's true? When did you last speak to your mother? You both ran out like children after your mother bared her soul to you. Why would she ever tell either of you anything of importance again when this is the reaction she will get? Thank God, your mother is more forgiving and understanding than I. With that said, your brother has been located. I'm praying you can finally be the women your mother raised and come to my house in two hours to support her on this momentous occasion. If not, I won't mention this meeting or conversation to her. I wouldn't want to break her heart any more," he concluded, then turned and left before either of Eve's daughters had a chance to speak.

Simone reached for Whitney's hand as they sat, chastised and bewildered.


	19. Chapter 19

"Julian, did you find him? Is that why we're all here?" Sheridan questioned, as she sat on the sofa with Gwen and Ethan.

"Yeah, Dad. Why are we all here?" Cassie asked, sitting in a wing chair opposite of Fancy.

As Julian began his explanation, Whitney and Simone snuck into living room and took their seats next to Fox on the loveseat. Inwardly, he smiled, happy that Eve's children had taken his advice and shown up. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Eve perk up at the presence of her daughters. "We've received the DNA test results back. Fox, Fancy, Cassie, Ethan-Martin, and Ethan, you are all my biological children."

Ethan grabbed Gwen's hand. His mother lied to him. He was no longer a Bennett and John was no longer Grace's son. How was one family supposed to take these revelations and keep on? All the changes and adjustments he had made since learning he wasn't a Crane had all been for nothing. He couldn't stay here. He began to rise.

"Ethan, please don't leave. I would like you to stay and meet your brother," Julian pleaded.

That's right, the changes just kept coming. Now he was going to meet the man who would now usurp him as heir to the Crane fortune and as the eldest.

"Stefan, if you would please come and tell us your findings," Julian requested, taking his seat next to Eve. In front of their children, he took her hand into his.

Fox tightened his grip on Whitney's hand as he felt her body stiffen at the open display of affection between his dad and her mom.

Appearing as if out of no where, Stefan greeted everyone cordially. "For those of you who are unfamiliar with me, my name is Stefan Cassadine. I am a friend of Julian's and he asked me to aid him in his search for his son with Eve," Stefan said, getting everyone on the same page. "I will make this as brief as possible. Eve, Alistair, from my sources, had you followed from the moment you left Boston. When he discovered you were pregnant, he began putting his plan in motion to make sure you never left the hospital with a Crane baby."

Tears welled up in Eve's eyes. Although she knew Alistair hated her, was racist, and never wanted a biracial or rather in his eyes a black heir to his throne, it was still hard to hear the words out loud.

Julian raised her hand to his lips and kissed her gently. She gave him a wobbly smile.

"He had the doctors on high alert as your due date neared. As it so happened, his most prized physician was on duty on Christmas and Dr. Mason Jackson decided to win favor in Alistair's eyes by giving you false information. You had a daughter not a son."

Julian and Eve gasped. A daughter. A daughter. Why hadn't he thought of that? This was pure Father.

"Another woman had her child, a son, the night before, which Dr. Jackson also delivered. The woman entered on Christmas Eve, she was awaiting her husband's return from a business trip. She gave birth to a biracial son. Dr. Jackson switched the babies, paid off the nurses, and no one was the wiser. And the bonus was if you had chosen to search for your son, you would have been unable to because the infant boy did indeed die in the nursery on Christmas night."

Eve's heart grieved for the little boy she had held and loved, but it also rejoiced that the precious baby's fate hadn't been left in Alistair's sick hands. "Did you find our daughter?" Eve asked, tentatively.

"Yes, I did. She lives in New York. I alerted her husband to the situation."

Eve sighed. She had a daughter and her daughter was married. Oh my, was she a grandmother? Were she and Julian grandparents? What did she look like? Who did she look like? What was she like?

* * *

Whitney stared at the man with the piercing eyes. The words coming out of his mouth she could hardly believe. She knew that Alistair had been evil or rather heard he was evil, but what he had done to her mother? To a young woman who had no one, whose heart was broken. To let her believe her child was dead and then to switch babies so she could never search or look for her child. The evil which laid in his heart. No, he didn't have a heart. Evil resided where Alistair's heart should have. Now she felt guilty she had tried to guilt Fox into going to the graveside service for Alistair. They should have gone and spat on the man's grave and jumped for joy he was dead. Looking to her sister, she communicated her thoughts.

* * *

Simone nodded. This was unbelievable. These Cranes were much crazier and eviler than her dad even imagined. How had her mom gotten mixed up with these people? This poor girl was going to be related to them. Thank God she wasn't.

* * *

So part of him was relieved he had a new sister as opposed to a new brother. Fox loved his father and was happy where their relationship was now. Every since Julian started chasing after Eve and gained custody of Ethan-Martin, he had really started to try and be a good dad, something that he definitely wasn't when they were all growing up. Like Cassie, he had been very suspicious of Julian's change of heart. But slowly and surely Julian had won him over. And while he didn't think another son would change how his dad felt towards him and their relationship, he was still leery after spending his whole life playing second fiddle to Ethan. He could deal with Ethan taking back his stance as the eldest Crane male heir, but he didn't think he could have handled two older Crane males.

* * *

Even though they were polar opposites in personalities, Fancy and Cassie had the uncanny ability to read each other with a look, a glance. And right now they were both elated at the idea of having another sister.

* * *

A sister. Another sister, Ethan thought. An older sister, he corrected himself. Would the twists in his life ever stop?

* * *

A new niece, Sheridan grinned. Her brother and Eve were finally going to meet their daughter that her father had so cruelly stolen from them. She couldn't wait to welcome the newest Crane into the family.

* * *

Stefan walked out of the living room and back in with a good looking, dark haired man of average height and a petite, brunette with stunning looks. "I'd like to introduce you to: Nicholas, your brother- -"

Fox waved and smiled. "Fox."

The couple nodded.

"Whitney and Simone, your sisters."

Both girls slightly tilted their heads in acknowledgement of their new, older sister. She was beautiful, Whitney thought.

Simone could see pieces of her mom in the woman.

The couple nodded again.

"Sheridan, your aunt."

"Welcome to the family," Sheridan said cheerfully.

Tears welled up in the woman's eyes. Her companion wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer to him.

"Your brother, Ethan, and his lovely wife, Gwen," Stefan continued.

"Hello," they both greeted the other couple.

Ethan's newly found sister gave them a slight wave.

"Your sisters, Cassandra and Francesca."

"Uncle Stefan, you could have warned me my sister was Brenda Barrett. I loved your Deception campaign. It was so great I stopped using Chloe- -" Fancy informed her older sister.

"Fancy, be quiet," Cassie ordered.

Brenda looked surprised that she was recognized by anyone in the room.

"And Eve and Julian."

Eve stood with Julian's help as their eyes stayed riveted on their daughter. A daughter. Eve could see Julian so clearly imprinted on their daughter. The shape of her face, the nose, the cheek bones. The only signs of herself she saw were the ears, the same ones Whitney and Simone had. And of course, the height. She was the same height as her mom had been. She could remember her dad teasing her mom about her petite size.

"My dear, it is a pleasure to finally meet you," Julian greeted his eldest Crane child.

"Thank you," Brenda whispered.

Upon hearing her daughter's first words, the sound of her voice, Eve burst into tears.

With a quick glance at her husband, Brenda ran to her new found mother and wrapped her arms around her. "Don't cry. It's okay. I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere again."

Her daughter's words of comfort made her cry harder.

"Sweetheart, its okay," Julian comforted, wrapping his arms around both women. Finally, finally his family was complete now that his other daughter with Eve was in their arms.

Watching the reunited parents and child, there was not a dry eye anywhere in the living room.


	20. Chapter 20

She couldn't believe it. She, Eve Johnson Russell, now had four daughters. Four beautiful, healthy, intelligent daughters. She was on cloud nine. She had been since Stefan and Sonny had escorted her daughter into the living room. The night before was one big blur. There were tears and tears of joy and introductions all around as Brenda was introduced to her new family. Reading the file that Stefan had prepared, she was sure it was all very overwhelming. Coming from a family with only one sister with whom she wasn't very close to, to this craziness where she had three brothers and two sisters from her father's side of the family and three sisters from her side. Brenda was now the oldest of nine almost overnight.

Due to the numerous family members, she hadn't really gotten to spend any real time with Brenda but they had made arrangements to meet at the mansion this morning for a breakfast- -just the three of them. So here she was up three hours before the breakfast, dressed with no place to go. Walking down the stairs with Brenda's file, she figured she could reread every detail Stefan discovered about her daughter over a cup of coffee. As she walked through the living room, she noticed two figures sleeping on the couch. "Whitney? Simone?" she whispered more to herself.

"It's okay, Mom. We're not really asleep," Whitney answered, stretching and getting up.

"I'm going to the kitchen to make myself some coffee would you two like some?"

"That would be great," Whitney replied.

Eve waited momentarily for Simone to say something, but she didn't. Eve continued to the kitchen and wondered what did it mean that the girls were here? Were they finally willing to talk? She wouldn't get her hopes up; when they wanted to be, her daughters could be just as hard-headed as their father, she thought, as she put on the coffee and the hot chocolate for Simone.

Whitney and Simone entered the kitchen as Eve set the mugs on the table.

"Thanks," they both said hurriedly as they took their first sips of their drinks.

"You're welcome." She wondered how she should start this conversation. She was the adult, the parent, it was up to her to start it. "Thank you for coming last night."

"Until Fancy said where she was from I kept wondering where I had seen her before," Whitney, ever the peacemaker, commented.

"Yes, she seemed familiar." With a deep breath, Eve decided to delve into their real issues. "I apologize to you both for allowing my past to hurt you. That was never my intention."

"But you're not sorry for keeping it a secret," Simone accused.

"No," she answered honestly, "I think everyone is entitled to a past. I'm sure they are things that both you and your sister haven't told me. It's natural."

"Don't try to simplify this, your secret wasn't 'oops, I took my parents' car out without permission and wrecked it.' You had another family before us. You were some alcoholic, druggie whore who slept with Julian Crane and his illegitimate child- -"

Eve stood up and slapped Simone across the face.

Simone gasped as she put her hands to her face in shock.

"Don't you dare speak to me that way! I don't care what I've done or do or say, but I am still your mother and you will respect that fact even if you can't stand me. I know you're confused and that's my fault. All your lives I took the easy way out by letting your father fill your heads with the Cranes are evil garbage and other than Alistair, the Cranes are just like us. People who live, love, make mistakes, and try to learn from them, if they aren't self-destructive. I apologize for letting him warp your minds. Yes, I was ashamed of my drug usage and alcohol usage and that's why I never allowed even a beer to enter our house and somehow I connected that with my singing and that's why I never allowed you to sing. But I think I more than made up for it, by supporting you in karate, gymnastics, bowling, violin, guitar, piano lessons. Art classes, anything other than singing that you asked for I made sure you could do. I made sure that your summers were filled with adventures and we explored new places within the US and outside also. I didn't want you to be like me. A sheltered young girl overly protected with no clue how the real world operated and lacking self-confidence that you would do anything to fit in with others, like I did. I wanted you girls to feel loved, secure, beautiful and to have the family I had for twelve wonderful years, too short a time before it was cruelly taken from me. With Julian, I thought I had the family I was missing but once again that family was taken from me. When your father took an interest in me, I vowed not to do anything to ruin what I felt was my last shot at a family and love. Maybe I made the wrong decision, but if I say that, then it means I regret you two or the wonderful years with your dad and I don't. I never imagined not being married to your dad, but the marriage is over. He can never forgive me. I pray that you can, because living a life where you can't forgive others is a sad and lonely life," Eve concluded. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a breakfast I can't miss." She turned and walked out of the kitchen.

Whitney and Simone looked at each other stunned. Who was that woman who had shown such passion, such anger? She didn't resemble the mother they had grown up with at all.

"She's right," Whitney admitted. "She and Dad have given us the world. Mom was the only reason I didn't spend the entire summer in tennis camp."

"But what about what she did to Aunt Grace? Her troubled past doesn't excuse her for that. It's not Aunt Grace fault that her aunt wasn't more loving or that Alistair Crane was so evil," Simone countered.

Looking at her sister with new eyes, Whitney stared at her. "Do you hear yourself? The accusatory tone of your voice? The way we've treated Mom? And the way Dad is treating her? If I was her, I would have kept my past to myself."

"Whitney, that's not fair- -"

"What's not fair? Dad throwing her clothes out of the window, pictures of us as a family, calling her all sorts of names in front of the people we've known our whole lives? Was that fair? Yes, he deserved to be upset. But- -" Whitney shook her head. "What would our lives have been like if something had happened to Mom and Dad? We would have been lucky and would have gone to live with Uncle Sam and Aunt Grace, but what if we had gone to live with some relative who was crazy? Mom lived a life I never want to experience. And the evilness of Alistair. Fox, his own grandson, didn't even want to go to his memorial services. That's how evil he was, his own grandson didn't want to go to his services. And you heard how he hired people to watch Mom, a young girl no older than you, and hired the doctors and nurses she trusted to work against her- -"

"But Daddy deserved the truth. Aunt Grace deserved the truth. What about John? He thought he had found his mom finally, but instead he finds out it's a lie."

"Do you remember when I didn't want to go to tennis camp and I didn't sleep for three days because I was scared to ask Dad? You and I both know he has a temper. Don't you remember the reason we moved in with Kay was because he was hitting Endora for just going into the shed? What Mom did to Aunt Grace was completely wrong, but- -" the curly brown haired woman shrugged her shoulders.

"Are you making excuses for her? I can't believe this," Simone said, getting up from the table and pacing the floor. "She's snowed you."

"No, she hasn't snowed me. She's just explained her side to me. And if it comes between forgiving my mom and allowing her to continue to be part of my life or spend the rest of my life hearing Dad go on and on about the evil of the Cranes and Mom, when Mom hasn't said one derogatory thing against him, then yes, I guess she has snowed me," the older of the Russell girls said, as she walked out of the kitchen, leaving her younger sister alone with her thoughts.

Yes, their dad's constant ranting and raving was difficult to hear. But Eve had lied to them their whole lives. Her imaginary junior high and high school tales were just that--imaginary. Nothing she told them about her past was true. It was all lies. And she had always come down on them hard for lying so how did she suddenly except them to accept her and forgive her? And now with her family in shambles, she was supposed to accept this new girl into her family? She didn't think she could. How could she when all she wanted was her family back the way it was.

"It's never going to happen," Kay commented, dragging herself over to Whitney's left over coffee.

"What isn't?"

"Your family being the way it used to be. I always knew my mom didn't remember her past and it was just a fact of life. But then when Charity showed up everything became real. After seeing what Aunt Eve is going through, I realize my mom kinda clung to Charity because she was part of a past, a life my mom couldn't remember. But with Charity's arrival our family changed forever. Then along comes John and his dad and more changes occurred. And you know how bad I am with changes. But after seeing Uncle TC's reaction, it made me realize that I was my mom's TC- -"

"Kay," Simone said shocked.

"What? I was. I wasn't supportive. Can you imagine how my mom felt to know she had a husband and a kid she didn't even remember? But instead of being understanding, I was selfish, self-absorbed Kay and whined, complained, and caused trouble and picked fights with Charity. My unwillingness to forgive or understand caused the breach between me and my mom that I'm only now starting to feel that one day we'll be able to bridge. Don't let years go by without your mom in your life, like I did- -"

"How can you defend her after what she did to your mom?"

Kay wondered how far she should take this conversation. Looking into her best friend's confused, hurt, and angry eyes, she decided to pull no punches. "When we pulled up to the house when Uncle TC was throwing your mom's stuff out the window, he asked her for a paternity test."

"For who? Who would need a pat- - Oh my- -" the younger girl shook her head violently. "He couldn't believe that. He knows we're his daughters. He loves us. No, you misunderstood."

"Why do you think he didn't open the doors when Whitney knocked that night? The only reason he let you back in the house was because you and Whit were anti-Eve. Have you even seen the divorce papers? He's asking for a paternity test before he decides on the custody issue, but your mom didn't want you to know. But if you go upstairs, your toothbrush and Whitney's are missing. I love you, Simone. You are my sister, my best friend, but you've got to open your eyes to both sides of the story." Walking up to her friend, Kay kissed the speechless and crying Simone on the cheek then left her to her tears and thoughts.


	21. Chapter 21

Sitting in the breakfast room, the newly reunited parents and daughter ate breakfast while making minimum conversation. An unknown tension filled the room.

"This is ridiculous," Julian declared, throwing his impeccably pressed cloth napkin on his plate. "We've read everything there is to know about each other. Now let's get to know each other in person, in real time. I'm Julian Linus Crane and I've been dying to meet you," he said, bowing slightly.

Brenda and Eve looked at each other and giggled away the tension with the over-the-top way Julian introduced himself.

"I'm Eve Elizabeth Johnson Russell. And I've been dying to meet you from the moment I found out you were a girl instead of the boy I had dreamed about all these years," Eve stated, trying hard to keep it light.

"I'm Brenda Veronica Barrett Corinthos. And I almost drove Sonny crazy with my impatience and pacing until I finally got to meet you two," Brenda smiled with tears in her eyes. "So what was my name going to be?"

"Anna Katherine Crane," Eve answered.

"Anna Katherine," Brenda repeated, playing with the sound of the name. "Anna or Katie?"

"Katie."

"Anna Katherine," Julian said in disbelief, reaching for Eve's hand.

Eve nodded. "Anna was Julian's mother's name and Katherine was his beloved step-mother's name."

Brenda nodded. She watched the unspoken words flow back and forth between her parents. She couldn't believe they weren't together, happily married with a houseful of kids. Their love was as evident as the sun in the sky. After growing up with Harlan and his mistresses, it was nice to know her biological parents were deeply in love. And not a  
mistake, as Harlan often called his marriage to Veronica. Her parents. That was so odd to say. To even think. All her life she had thought she was Brenda Veronica Barrett, daughter of Harlan and Veronica Barrett. One, a man, who hated her because she "killed" her mother. And a woman she had never had the pleasure of meeting. Now she was the daughter of Julian Crane and Eve Russell. A product of a passionate love affair driven into the ground by hate and racism. She was half-black. She had always wondered about her olive complexion, but both Harlan and Julia just shined her questions on, like all of her numerous nannies did.

How different would her life have been if Eve had been allowed to keep her? She would have grown up with a poor or at best working-class mother, who probably struggled to put food on the table. Her upbringing would, she imagined, have been a lot like Sonny's once Mike left, but at least she would have known that her mother loved and adored her. And based on the information Sonny's private investigator turned up, her mother would have protected her from any and everything, like Eve had done for Whitney, Simone, and now Endora. Wow, that was strange, she had more sisters than just Robin and Lois.

She knew Sony, Robin, and Lois were waiting for her to breakdown once she found out her Barrett family wasn't her biological family. And maybe, just maybe she would have if the Barrett family had been a real one, but it hadn't. She wasn't Harlan's precious Julia. Maybe Harlan sensed she wasn't his daughter. It was only as an adult, with the dysfunctional but loving Quartermaines and the loving and boisterous Cerullos had she discovered what a family was and how they related to each other. Looking at the pictures Sonny's investigator had taken of her newfound family, she felt this could be the family she had secretly dreamt of all her life, even after marrying Sonny, especially now that Alistair was dead. Her heart melted as she saw Eve and Endora playing in the park , riding the carousel, Whitney and Simone shopping, Julian picking up Ethan-Martin. She saw a portrait of a family, her family. She prayed she could fit in and stake a place to call hers.

"How did you end up in Port Charles?" Eve asked, venturing her first question to her eldest child.

"My da- -Harlan- -" Brenda began.

"You can continue to call him Dad. This is quite the adjustment for all of us," Julian assured her.

Brenda nodded. "He knew Edward Quartermaine. Harlan was, I'm sure, complaining about my out-of-control behavior and Edward suggested since he had a grandson my age that I should come live with him and Lila. Maybe I would do better in a structured family environment- -"

"Was Edward truly trying to pass the Quartermaines off as a structured family?" Julian asked, smiling.

"Yes, crazy isn't it?" Brenda laughed. "But it worked and I was so happy to be back in the States and living with Edward and Lila. They took me in and treated me as one of their own."

Eve's heart rejoiced that this Quartermaine family embraced her daughter and showed her love. She had read about Brenda's life with Harlan and Julia and had wept at her daughter's emotional neglect. How could a man be blessed with a child and treat her with such disregard? Yes, she had seen it time and time again, unfortunately when she worked the ER, but it took on a new meaning now that it was her daughter. She knew it was wrong that she felt that way, but she did. The daughter she had thought was a son and had prayed for had been emotionally abused and neglected. She knew she nor Julian could make those years up to Brenda, but she wanted her to know from the moment they started searching for her she was loved and wanted more than anything.

"Did you two really meet and fall in love in a club with Eve as the songstress?" Brenda asked, looking from one parent to the other.

Smiling brightly, Julian nodded. "Yes, speaking of which." He reached into the file next to his place and handed her an envelope.

"What's this?" Brenda questioned as she opened the envelope.

"Yes, Julian. What are you up to?" Eve piped in, curious also.

"You'll find out soon, impatient duo," he reprimanded lovingly.

Brenda and Eve looked at each other and grinned.

"This looks like a deed. For the Blue Note?" their newly found daughter said, puzzled.

"You bought the Blue Note?" Eve asked in disbelief.

"Eve, your name is on here, too," her daughter informed her.

"Julian." Eve couldn't believe he would do this. This was- -

"The Blue Note is where your mother and I met. I walked into the club, expecting inferior alcohol and passable jazz, but what I ended up with was hearing the voice and seeing the face of the woman I knew I would love for the rest of my life," he finished, gazing into Eve's eyes.

"You knew that even though you walked into the club with another woman?"

"Yes," he said, never moving from her gaze.

"Every night, you came in with a different woman," his love reminded him.

"Yes, I did. I said, I knew that didn't mean I was happy with such knowledge. I was quite happy up until then living my playboy existence. What was it that Dylan Thomas said, 'Do not go gentle into that good night. Rage, rage against the dying of the light.'? I wasn't going gently." Tearing his eyes away from his love, he looked at the product of that love. "And yes, everything you've heard about me is true, plus more- -"

"Don't believe him," Eve jumped in. "He's a good man who lost his way- -"

"When I foolishly threw you away. I will never make that mistake ever again," he declared.

Watching her parents, Brenda was astounded by the love and passion she saw between them. They reminded her of her and Sonny, except with a hundred times the angst and heartache. As they bantered back and forth, she almost felt she shouldn't be privy to such things, but she couldn't move for the life of her. She was mesmerized. These two people were her parents. And they loved each other. And they loved her. Well that would take time to truly believe or rather reciprocate, but she knew they wanted her enough to search for her when everyone was against them and when it seemed unlikely that they would prevail.

"I wanted you and your mother to have a piece of what changed my life forever and brought us all together. Brenda, I owe you an apology. If I had stood up to my father, fought for your mother, you never would have been raised by that vile creature, Harlan Barrett. You would have been our Anna Katherine and loved by the two people who wanted you more than anything in the world."

"Oh, Julian," Brenda cried, jumping out of her seat and running in between Julian and Eve's chair throwing her arms around each of them.

Eve and Julian breathed in the scent of their baby, their daughter. At last, their daughter was home.

_At last, my love has come along,  
My lonely days are over,  
And life is like a song,_

_Ohhh at last  
The stars above are blue  
My heart was wrapped up in clover,  
The night I looked at you_

_I found a dream that I could speak to,  
A dream that I, can call my own,  
I found a thrill, to press my cheek to,  
A thrill that I, have never known,_

_Ohhh you smile, you smile  
And then the spell was cast  
And here we are in heaven,  
For you are mine, at last!_


	22. Chapter 22

Eve hated to do this to TC, but she knew if she showed up at the house he would refuse to let her in. So she had come to the school, to his office to talk to him. She knew this was his free period. She took a deep breath and knocked.

"Yes, come in," TC said.

Opening the door, Eve took a few seconds to gaze at the man she had loved for so many years and had created a wonderful life with. She had always known her house of lies would crumble, especially when she discovered Julian lived in Harmony also, but she hadn't imagined that it would end like this.

TC finally lifted his head and saw her. A look of utter disgust covered his face. "What are you doing here?"

Quickly closing the door and stepping inside his office, Eve stood inches away from the door. This wasn't a social call so she would say her peace and leave. "I came to tell you before you heard it from anyone else that Julian and I have found our daughter- -"

TC shook his head. "Do your lies ever stop? I thought you and that creepy, career-stealing man had spawned a bastard son."

It was on the tip of her tongue to reprimand him and yell at him for saying such things about her child, but that wasn't why she was here. She wouldn't allow him to draw her into a shouting match or distract her from the reason she was there. "Alistair switched my daughter with a son before I saw my child."

"Of course he did," he said condescendingly.

"He did. My daughter, Brenda Barrett Corinthos, is in town with her husband, Sonny- -"

"And I care, why?" he asked, ignoring her physical presence and going back to his paperwork.

He was really making this difficult and working her last nerve. His attitude made it difficult for her to remember why she had ever loved him, stayed with him and put up with the temper all these years. "I didn't want you to feel uncomfortable when you see me with my daughters around town."

"To be uncomfortable I would have to care," he said bluntly.

And on that note, it was time for her to leave. "Here," she said, stepping forward and fighting the urge to toss the document on his desk.

"What is this?" TC picked up the document and perused it. "You're giving me everything? What about Simone? I will not allow my daughter to live with you. Or worse yet be a party to your adulterous affair with that, that man."

"Thornton, Simone is old enough to choose where she wants to live. I would hate to take this to court and make a judge decide where our daughter should live, but I will if I have to. I was hoping that we could come to an agreement ourselves without putting Simone in the middle, but first I figured you would want the divorce as soon as possible."

He didn't like that the custody issue was still up in the air, but he did want to rid himself of this whore and remove her presence from his homes and the money in the bank would go a long way to do just that. "Fine. When do you leave for the Dominican? I assume that's where your lover is sending you." He signed the papers.

Ignoring his accusation, she answered his question. "I'm headed to the airport now. We can discuss Simone when I return. Good day, Thornton, and here's a tip- -don't spend all that money in one place because there's no more after that." Picking up the signed documents, Eve exited with a weight lifted off her shoulders. Her marriage was really over and in just a few hours it would be officially over. Everything she had worked for, sacrificed for was gone. All too soon, she would have to deal with the present and the future, and more importantly, give Julian an answer.


	23. Chapter 23

"How long would it take to get DNA test results back?" Simone asked, barging into Julian's office.

A replay of last time. Of all the traits to inherit did she have to inherit, TC's brutishness, rudeness, and temper? "Simone, barging into my office again and on a school day again. It's nice to know you have no respect for your education or me," he greeted sarcastically.

"Just answer my question," she retorted.

Julian stared into the eyes so like Brenda's, so like Eve's, and saw the hurt, confusion, disillusionment, and anger radiating from them, but he was strangely unaffected. Maybe it was because he saw the look of hurt and disappointment in Eve's eyes and face when she thought no one was looking because every family event, now that Brenda had temporarily moved to Harmony, was missing Simone and on some occasions Whitney, when she couldn't think of another excuse or lie to tell TC and Simone. Eve may feel guilty and let this teen rule her life, but he had no such compulsion. "If you would like my help or for me to answer your question, I suggest you march yourself right out my door, close it, then knock and wait for me to tell you to enter. I am not your mother. I don't feel I owe you anything. I'm not begging for your forgiveness for having a life before you were even born. It's a pity, I really wanted to like you but I don't. You were wanted and loved from the moment you were conceived, which is more than my children, Sheridan, and myself had, yet all you can do is harp on a past that wasn't any of your business. I love your mother so for her sake I will tolerate you, but nothing more. So if you would like my help, then I suggest you start acting like you have some sense and try again. Now get out!"

Simone's mouth hung open from the way Julian spoke to her. The things he said. Who did he think he was?

"Did I stutter? Get out or I'll have security help you out," he threatened.

Walking backwards out of his office, Simone closed the door and paused on the other side, leaning her head against the door. What was she going to do? She needed his help, didn't she? She did, she knew she did. Every since that morning with her mother and Kay, she'd watched her father's behavior and it was different. He was distant. He was always busy. He never had any time for either her or Whitney. He was always gone. Family dinners were a thing of the past. It was as if he couldn't stand being in the same room with them. She knew Kay had spoken the truth. Her dad didn't believe he was her dad or Whitney's. He actually believed Julian Crane could possibly be their dad. She was so hurt and couldn't believe, that even if Julian were her biological father, that her dad would let that effect their relationship. She knew in her heart that Thornton Chandler was her father, but the fact that he doubted it and pushed her away hurt her even worse then her mother's secrets. Because at the end of the day, she had come to realize her mom's life with Julian before she existed was just that her mom's life, not hers.

She knew Whitney was sneaking out and going to the Crane mansion to spend time with their mom, Endora, and now Brenda. When she had asked Whitney how she came to forgive Mom, Whitney asked what was there to forgive. Their mother had lost her parents, been stuck with an unloving aunt, found drugs and alcohol and a man to keep her from completely falling over the cliff with the strength of his love, lost him and their child. It was amazing their mother was still standing, Whitney had preached to her. She admired their mother for dealing with the pain, and moving on enough to start a new family. She missed her family. She longed for a family. Longed for her mother, Endora, and she was even curious about Brenda. She needed Julian's help. Raising her hand, she knocked on his door.

Julian drew a sigh of relief. He had been afraid he had scared the teen off with his gruff talk. He didn't want to ruin Eve's chance of repairing her relationship with her daughter. "Come in," he commanded.

"Good Afternoon, Mr. Crane. May I come in?"

"Simone, good afternoon, please come in. Would you like something to drink?"

"No, thank you." This was weird. Odd. She was having a conversation, a polite one at that, with the man she had heard nothing but evil things about all her life. Yet, he loved her mother, and she was beginning to think her mother loved him, too.

"How can I help you?"

"I was wondering if you could help me with something." Reaching into her backpack, Simone retrieved and put on Julian's desk six plastic bags.

"What are these?" Julian asked, already knowing. This poor child had somehow found out about TC's doubts. Eve would not be happy about this.

"These are hair samples and the toothbrushes of my dad, Whitney, and myself. I would like a DNA test run on them."

He wouldn't disrespect or lie to her by pretending not to know what she was talking about. "I'll send them off immediately. We should have the results in a day or so. Can you wait that long?" Could she continue to stay in a house with a man whose love depended on her parentage? Brushing away the childishness, the bratiness, he saw a girl whose life had been torn apart recently and now the man who claimed to love her might not, depending solely on the outcome of one test. Her life hinged on this test. Walking around his desk, he pulled the unresisting girl awkwardly into his arms and held her.

She didn't know why she was in his arms. She wasn't even sure she even liked this man. But it was so nice to share her secret with someone and not have to pretend everything was okay. Before Simone Russell knew it, her arms were wrapped around her father's sworn enemy as she cried for all she had lost, all she had learned, and all the pain she felt and had caused.


	24. Chapter 24

Playing a few games of racquetball with Sam was just what he needed to get his mind off of everything. TC grabbed his bag and jumped out of his truck. Maybe he should take the summer off this year and take his mother on the cruises she had mentioned to Asia, Australia, and Europe. She deserved to be spoiled and now he had the money to do it and needed no one's approval.

Sam had asked him if he felt guilty for taking everything, Eve's 401K, the stocks, the bonds, their savings, and the two houses and the time share condo in Hawaii. He answered honestly he didn't feel guilty, not one single drop of guilt. After more than twenty years of constant lies, a relationship built on half-truths, he was entitled to everything he got. He was even entitled to Eve's future earnings, but after she told him she had found her spawn he wanted to be rid of her ASAP. He was very glad she asked to take back her maiden name. He didn't want her to carry his family's name or to be a part of his family's legacy for another second.

He was considering remodeling so every day that Eve drove by her former home from Kay's, she could see the furniture she had so lovingly picked out and chosen sitting on the curb waiting for the garbage man to come pick it up. Smiling at that thought, TC pushed the kitchen door open and headed into the living room.

"Hi, Dad," a voice rang out in the darkness.

After he quickly felt for the light switch, the room was suddenly flooded with light.

"Suga- - Simone, what are you doing here sitting in the dark? I thought you were spending the night with Jessica?"

"I wanted to give this to you before I left," Simone answered, as she placed an envelope on the table.

Walking over to the table, he picked up the envelope. "What is this?" He opened it and pulled out the papers inside. "What is this?" he repeated.

"Isn't it obvious?! It's medical proof that Whitney and I are your biological daughters. 99.99 proof. Proof that everything Mom ever said to you, to us about her love for us, about caring for us, about wanting only the best for us, about wanting to shield us from her hurtful past was true."

Despite himself, he felt joy course through his body. His babies were his. They were his and not that monster's. He had wanted, in his heart of hearts, to believe Eve but everything out of her mouth from the moment they met was a lie on her part, so how could he trust her? Wait- -How did Simone find out about his doubts? Did that lying, trampy whore tell her? Did she reveal such information to his Sugar Bear? How dare she! He was going to give her a piece of his mind, even if he had to go up to that evil Crane mansion. Now it was time for damage control. "Sugar- -"

Simone held up her hands and stood up. "Don't Dad. It's too late. It's too late for words. It's too late for sorrys. Did you think Whit and I were so dumb, we wouldn't notice how you distanced yourself from us? The only time you could eat with us was when we went to Uncle Sam's and Aunt Grace's. You couldn't even look us in the eyes. You thought we weren't yours. Even though you were the only Dad we've ever known." Tears sprung up in her eyes.

"Don't cry- -"

She brushed away the tears. "No, Dad- - when I asked you if I could date, you always said not yet because you didn't want some little scrawny, snot-nosed boy breaking my heart. I didn't like that answer. In fact, I hated it. But I respected you and your answer and part of me was thrilled that you wanted to protect not just me, but my fragile heart." She picked up the duffle bag next to her and moved towards the front door. "Who knew you would be the first man to break my heart."

TC's heart shattered into a thousand pieces. He hadn't meant to hurt his Sugar Bear or her sister. But Eve's betrayal, it cut him the quick. Everywhere he turned, all he could see were her lies and her with Julian, his sworn enemy. "I love you, Sugar Bear. I love you with all my heart. You and your sister. You two are my whole life."

Pausing at the door, Simone turned to face her dad. "Your love has conditions on it, Dad. You only loved Mom as long as she was perfect and everything you always wanted in a wife. As soon as she fell from grace, from the pedestal you put her on, she was scum who was beneath you. How do you think Whitney and I felt to hear you disparage our mother? To hear her being called a whore, tramp, slut, and any other words, which were plentiful, come out of your mouth? Her blood runs through our veins, she raised us, so what does that make us?"

"Baby, you are nothing like that woman," TC stressed.

"She's not that woman, she's my mom, my mommy, my mama, and I love her and I miss her," Simone cried.

TC was torn. His hatred and anger towards Eve was so consuming he couldn't bring himself even for the sake of his daughter, to say a good word about Eve Johnson. "Baby, I love you- -"

"Only as long as you're 100 sure that I'm truly a Russell; while you had your doubts I wasn't deserving of your time, affection, or attention- -"

"That's not true. Simone Elizabeth, Daddy is going through a lot right now. Your mother's lies hurt me to the quick, like the hurt you and Whitney felt. If I've been a little distant, I apologize. I never meant to be."

She opened the front door and stepped through it.

"Don't leave, Simone. Don't leave like this."

"Daddy, I would totally believe your words if I hadn't seen you with Dora. A little girl with no one but us, and you couldn't bring yourself to love her. I fell in love with her as soon as Mom told us about her and what happened to Miss Lenox. But you couldn't love her because she wasn't truly a Russell so why would I expect you to do anything different for Whit and I- -"

"That is not true! It's not true, baby," TC cried, with tears in his eyes. He felt like he was fighting for his life here.

She shook her head. "I did expect you to treat us differently even though I saw the way you practically kicked Whitney out of the house because she was dating a man you didn't approve of. But I did because you were the man who changed our diapers, taught us to walk, helped with our homework, taught us how to ski, play tennis, fish, and swim. You were the best Dad anyone could have ever asked for. I love you, Daddy. But I can't live with you- -"

"Simone, you don't mean that- -"

"I can't live with your conditions, afraid to fall off the pedestal like Mom and Whitney did. I'm going to live with Mom- -"

With Eve. No that whore couldn't raise his precious, fragile, innocent Sugar Bear. "Simone, you can not go live with her. I refuse to allow you to leave this house- -"

"You can't stop me from living with my Mom and besides it's too late; the paperwork is all being drawn up by Mom's lawyer, Alexis Davis. And I've also asked that I have no visits with you until you go to counseling for your temper and your issues with Mom. Bye, Dad." She closed the door.

"Simone!" he screamed, running to the door, swinging it open. "Simone! Get back in here!"

"Oh, and it wasn't Mom who told me about your little request. So don't blame her. She doesn't even know the test were run," she informed her father before she ran across the lawn and got into the black Mercedes Benz sedan. She closed the door behind her.

"Are you sure?" Julian asked her.

She nodded and the sedan zoomed off. She saw her screaming and crying father become smaller and smaller in the side mirror, as matching tears streaked her face.


	25. Chapter 25

Sorry for the delay. I hope everyone had a good Thanksgiving and a great Black Friday.

* * *

"She's in the kitchen. I'll take your bag upstairs," Julian informed Eve's second youngest daughter. He eyed her suspiciously. She had come along way in his eyes, but he didn't fully trust her not to hurt Eve again and that was unacceptable. He would hate to upset Eve by punishing her daughter, but he was not going to allow anyone, including her daughters, hurt her ever again.

"I just want to apologize," Simone tried to assure him.

"Make sure that's all you do," he warned, leaving the foyer.

She tried to walk the path she remembered the waiters walked when she had been here for the hospital benefit last year. Taking a deep breath, she pushed open the door to the kitchen.

"Pilar, this is delicious. You have to give me the recipe," Eve smiled at her friend, as she stole another sample of Pilar's soup.

"Eve, get out of the pot and I'll give you the recipe," Pilar reprimanded.

Reluctantly putting down the spoon, Eve stepped away from the stove.

"I can show you how to make it next time I make it."

"The recipe would be easier- -"

"Eve, I know that your marriage to TC is over. And as long as Brenda and Sonny are here so will you, Endora, and Whitney remain. Plus, I've seen the looks Julian gives you."

Eve's eyes widened.

"He never looked at Ivy like that. And he behaves like a perfect gentleman- -"

Eve raised her eyebrow at the statement.

"Okay, 95 of the time and I know that's due to you. You might not be able to admit it, but you are part of the Crane family. To be completely honest, there was no real Crane family until you came back into Julian's life. Between you and Sheridan, this family will be having joyful Christmas mornings and family bar-be-ques where everyone is getting along and actually talking to each other. I want that for my grandson. He deserves that much."

Reaching out to her friend, Eve put her hand on Pilar's shoulder. "I will do everything in my power to make sure Ethan-Martin has a loving and caring family."

"I know," Pilar said, with tears leaking from her eyes.

"I'm so sorry about Theresa- -"

Pilar shook her head. "The judge made the right decision. Theresita isn't ready to be a mother as long as she lives in this fantasy world where she and Ethan are fated to be together."

"If there's anything I can do to help- -"

Patting Eve's hand, Pilar dried her tears with her other hand. "Thank you, but the only person that can help Theresa is Theresa."

Simone coughed to make her presence known. She hadn't wanted to interrupt the moment between Tia Pilar and her mom.

"Mija, how are you?" Pilar asked.

"I'm hanging in there. How are you?" she asked politely.

"I'm good now that I've seen you. You can still stop by the house even though Miguel and Charity are in school in New York. Don't be a stranger, okay?"

"Okay."

"I'm going to check on the kids," Pilar informed the mother and daughter.

Simone and Eve took in each other's presences. They both loved being in each other's presences after being absent from each other for so long.

"Hi, Mom."

"Hello, Simone. How are you?"

Okay, so she called her Simone, not the best of starts but at least she was speaking to her. "I've been struggling- -"

"Simone, I'm so- -"

"No, Mom, it's not your fault. I'm the one who should be apologizing. You were right. The world didn't begin to spin when Whitney and I were born. It was spinning just fine without us for millenniums before us and will continue to do so after we're long gone. You have a right to your privacy, especially when it was obviously painful for you to talk about and remember. Thank you for making my childhood so great and being the exact opposite of yours with your aunt."

Eve began crying. "Oh, Lizzie." She crossed the kitchen floor and pulled her daughter into her arms.

Lizzie. She hadn't heard that in a long time. She was about nine when she decided she only wanted to be known by her middle name. She smiled; only her mother had honored her request and called her Lizzie. She hugged her mother as fiercely as possible. She missed this. She missed this feeling of love and security. She felt like she was home again.

"Sissy," Endora yelled from the comfort of Brenda's arms.

Moving slightly out of her mom's embrace, Simone turned to see her baby sister. She had missed the toddler like crazy. "Hi, Dora. I missed you," she said, reaching out to hold onto her sister's finger. Looking up, Simone stared at Brenda. She hadn't noticed that Brenda had their mother's eyes just like her. "Hi."

Brenda had noticed the younger Russell's absence, but thankfully Fox explained everything before she stuck her foot in her mouth. "Hello. It's good to see you again."

"Thanks," Simone murmured.

"Did you two need something?" Eve asked, concerned.

Her eldest shook her head. "No, this little miss was missing you."

"Did you need Mommy, Angelpie?"

Endora smiled brightly, laying her head on Brenda's shoulder, and holding on to Simone's finger as she shook her head.

"Mom, Julian is wondering- -" Whitney stared at the sight in front of her. Simone was in the Crane mansion, in Julian's kitchen. She had hoped and prayed that her sister would come around and find it in her heart to listen to Mom's side of things. But this was much sooner than she had ever imagined or anticipated.

"Julian was wondering what, honey?" Eve questioned, acting as if it were an every day occurrence that all four of her daughters were together in one space. Her heart was overjoyed.

"He wanted to know when dinner was going to start. Hey, Simone."

Smiling shyly, Simone returned her sister's cautious greeting.

"Tell Juli- -"

"Sissy," Endora shouted, pointing to Whitney.

"Yes," Whitney replied.

"Sissy," Endora repeated, pointing to Brenda.

"That's right I'm your big sister," Brenda answered. She felt such joy saying that. This little girl in her arms and her little brother, Ethan-Martin, had made her transition into this family so much smoother.

"Sissy," the toddler said again for the third time, pointing to Simone.

"Yes, I am," Simone said, proud to be Endora's sister.

Sitting up and letting go of Simone's finger, Endora wrapped an arm around Brenda's neck. "Sissy hug."

Obeying her command, Whitney and Simone walked over to their two sisters and hugged them.

"Mommy!" Endora shouted.

Eve joined the group hug.

"Now we can have all the over three-year-old Johnson women in family therapy," Brenda laughed.

Sticking his head into the kitchen, Julian was about to ask what was taking dinner so long when he saw the Johnson women hugging.

As always, since the moment they had laid eyes on each other, Eve sensed Julian was watching. She opened her eyes and smiled.

He smiled back, happy to see Simone had kept her word and to see his beloved's eyes free of pain, hurt, and sadness.


	26. The Final Chapter

Thank you so much for taking this ride with me. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. Merry Christmas and have a happy new year!

* * *

"Come in," Julian bellowed from his document filled desk. He was going to fire this temp. Why was it every time his assistant was gone everyone felt that his office was the place to hang out? "Yes?" he questioned, not lifting his head.

"I'm sorry," Eve said, standing with her back against his door.

"Eve," he said, surprised. "What are you sorry for? You have nothing to apologize for, darling." He stood up, but she stopped him.

"Stay there."

Heeding her words, Julian eased back into his chair.

"I do owe you an apology. You committed yourself to finding our child and to me and I left you floundering in the wind while I tried to breathe life into my dying marriage. Yet, you never wavered. You loved me. You love me. You didn't pressure me to make any decision- -"

"Eve, love- -"

"No, Julian, it's my turn to speak. You have been my rock, my foundation. Yes, you were wrong to not stand up to Alistair all those years ago. Yes, you were wrong for being such a poor father to Ethan, Fox, Cassie, and Fancy. But you changed, on your own. You became the man I always knew you could be. And you did this all by yourself. I am so in awe of you and so proud of you. It took courage for you to do what you did."

Julian blushed at all of the undeserved praise, in his opinion, that Eve was heaping on him.

"I imagined myself having the courage you had to tell TC the truth. To tell him about our past, about our child, but I never could."

"Dar- -"

"Silence."

He shut his mouth.

"And when I finally did tell him, it blew up in my face. It was a million times worse then what I had envisioned, but there you were again, simply being my friend, holding my hand. When Grace and Sam shunned me along with the majority of my friends, there you were, encouraging me to stay strong. When I had to leave my position at the hospital, you made staying home with Endora seem like the job I was created for. And even after you had admitted your love for me and I remained confused, you were my confidante when I pondered giving TC everything in the divorce. You were my sounding board when I wondered if maybe I should stay with a man who would never accept, tolerate or love our daughter. You listened and held me all the nights, I cried when all seemed hopeless. And since I don't know any other billionaires, I know it's you who opened accounts for me in the Cayman Islands and Switzerland and bought stocks for me, twice as much as I gave willingly and happily to TC."

Julian shrugged his shoulders. "You know Stefan Cassadine and Alexis Davis."

"I highly doubt they would give Eve Johnson over two million dollars for no reason at all."

"Stefan is a very giving man."

Eve smiled. "I love your generous, giving, understanding heart. I love the fact that you put up with Simone when she's channeling TC. I love how you are with Ethan-Martin, Endora, and now Brenda. I love how you're trying with Ethan, Fox, Cassie, and Fancy. I love the relationship you have with Whitney and how you kept it alive after the elevator debacle. I love that you captured my eighteen-year-old heart and soul, you treasured them and nurtured them. You resurrected my love for you when I had finally grown up enough to admit, appreciate it, and fight any and everyone who tried to tear us apart. I love you, Julian Crane. I adore you. I think you're the handsomest man I've ever seen." Bending on one knee, Eve removed a velvet encased box from her pocket. "Julian Linus Crane, will you do me the honor of becoming my husband? Stepfather to Whitney Grace and Simone Elizabeth. Father to Brenda Corinthos and Endora Johnson Crane. Allow me to be stepmother to Ethan, Nicholas, Francesca, Cassandra, and Ethan-Martin. And of course, put up with TC at major events and occurrences in Whitney's and Simone's lives." She opened the box to reveal a 14 karat gold band studded with diamonds and various other colored jewels.

He shook his head. "Mother to Ethan-Martin."

"Julian," she chastised.

"Eve, please, even Pilar will say you're more of a mother to that little boy than Theresa has been his whole life," he responded. Julian stood up and walked around his desk. "If I accept your ring, then what prey tell will I do with this?" He pulled out his own box and showed her a gorgeous square-shaped diamond with various colored jewels baguette on the side.

"Oh, Julian," she cried.

"Darling, I love you. I am touched beyond belief that not only have you forgiven me for my past transgressions, but also that you love me enough to create and raise a family with me, and want to stand by my side proudly declaring our love to the world. You are the love of my life and the greatest thing that has ever happened to me. Will you marry me?"

The tears flowed down her face, she never expected this. She should have, this was so Julian. She looked into his blue eyes and she clearly saw their future. Yes, they had a lot to work through, a lot of family counseling in their future. But she also saw all the joy and laughter they had ahead, along with rearing two children together and maybe more later on down the road. Well, not too far down the road; they weren't getting any younger. For the first time since he last made love to her all those years ago, she finally felt whole, complete, and home. "I forgot to mention one more thing I love about you."

He raised his eyebrow.

Untying her coat and dropping it to the floor, she revealed a red, silk charmeuse chemise which laced up on the sides, exposing a great deal of flesh just how he liked it.

If he hadn't been more refined, his jaw would have dropped open at the sight of his love, in nothing but a piece of material which he could see through. She was as lovely as he remembered, more so, now that her breasts were fuller and her hips wider from childbirth. He hadn't expected his day to end up like this.

The sound of the door locking vibrated throughout the silent tension-filled room.

"I'm having lunch with Brenda and Sonny."

She shook her head. "It's dinner. And FYI, dinner is now at six o'clock so Ethan-Martin and Endora can join us all."

"Are those all the children's birthstones?" he asked, pointing to his ring which she still held.

She nodded. "And mine?"

He nodded. "I knew you would love it. And I thought it was a great way to symbolize the start of our new family. I had the jeweler make simpler versions of it for everyone."

"Oh, Julian," she cried, running to him and throwing herself into her arms. "I love you." She was deeply touched by his thoughtfulness.

"Darling, the tears are ruining the mood," he commented, a few minutes later.

"Really," she asked, rubbing against him, "because it feels like the party is ready to start to me."

Picking her up, Julian carried the love of his life to his brand new extra wide sofa and laid her down. He kissed her finger and slid the ring on. "I love you."

She took his hand, kissed it, and slipped it on his ring. "I love you."

"You are my everything," he said, as he slowly moved down her neck, leaving wet kisses in his wake.

_To really love a woman  
To understand her - you gotta know her deep inside  
Hear every thought - see every dream  
N' give her wings - when she wants to fly  
Then when you find yourself lyin' helpless in her arms  
Ya know ya really love a woman_

_Then when you find yourself lyin' helpless in her arms  
Ya know ya really love a woman  
When you love a woman you tell her  
That she's really wanted  
When you love a woman you tell her that she's the one_

_  
Cuz she needs somebody to tell her  
That it's gonna last forever  
So tell me have you ever really  
- really really ever loved a woman?_

_THE END _


End file.
